The Truth Always Comes Out
by brandygirldc
Summary: Blaine is looking forward to his Graduation until he overhears a conversation his parents are having about a secret they have kept from him his whole life. How does he react when learns the truth? Will he accept his parents explanation ? Will this change his life for the good or the bad? Will this cost him the love of his life? Doesn't everyone know the truth always comes out.
1. Chapter 1 Getting Ready for Graduation

The Truth Always Comes Out

Chapter 1: Getting Ready for Graduation

A sunny morning greets Angela and Tom Anderson as they sit at their kitchen table trying to finish their breakfast. They are trying to stay out of the way of their son Blaine as he rushes through the kitchen like a hurricane and grabs a muffin and a glass of orange juice on his way to McKinley High. With only a few days left of high school, senior Blaine Anderson is busy with end of the year activities and barely has time to say good morning to his parents. They chuckle as they watch a blur head out the door with a muffin stuffed in his mouth. Angela asks Tom, "Where did the time go? It feels like yesterday we were just walking him to kindergarten. Blaine has gone through so much and has dealt with some tough issues in his young life that I want his graduation party to be perfect. Is his graduation gift all set Tom?" Angela asks. "Yes, I have everything taken care of." replies Tom. "I can't wait to see his face when he gets it!" Angela says as she gets up to get a refill on her cup of coffee. On her way to the coffee maker they hear the chime ringing from the front door. She walks to the front door and opens the front door slowly and screams, "TOM!"

The next morning finds Blaine running late because he pushed the snooze alarm one too many times. He has not slept well lately because his mind is racing with all the things he has to do before graduation, which is 2 weeks from today. After taking a shower and cleaning up, he eats breakfast and is finally on his way to McKinley High School. He parks in his regular spot and gets out of his car. He gathers his book bag and quickly heads to the front doors of school. He notices an older gentlemen standing near the door that he had never seen before. He was of average height and slender. Blaine had noticed right away his curly black hair. He looked at Blaine and Blaine smiled at him and said "Good morning," as he entered the school heading for his locker.

The day went by quickly until Principal Figgins asked to see Blaine in his office. He wanted to inform Blaine that he would be giving a speech at the Graduation ceremony since he was class president. "Great!" Blaine thought, something extra I need to write and find time to fit it into my already full schedule. He heads toward Glee Club getting their a little late. He explains why he is late to his Glee Club friends while they discuss what songs they will be performing at Graduation. After deciding on the songs they practiced for an hour. When Glee Club ended Sam, Artie, Tina and Blaine headed to the mall, shopping for new outfits for graduation. As they were walking out of a store with their purchases Blaine noticed a man sitting on a bench reading the newspaper. He resembled the man he had seen walking into school this morning. What a small world Blaine thought as the four seniors rushed to the food court for a snack and some fun conversation about the future.

Blaine finally arrived home and saw his Dad sitting in the living room watching the news along with his Mom. "Did you guys have fun at the mall?" his Mother asked. "I think he did because it looks like my credit card took a hit." his Father stated as Blaine handed him the credit card and receipt. "It was fantastic!" replied Blaine with a smile. "Oh, Blaine," his Father said. "You need to go to Dr. Gordon's Office tomorrow morning and get a blood test done. We are changing health insurance companies at the office and they are requiring any one who is to be covered to have this blood work done before they start covering us. Mom and I had it done at the office the other day." "Wow, I didn't know you could find a doctor working on a Saturday." laughed Blaine. "I'll take Sam with me because we were planning on picking out music for the Graduation Party tomorrow morning. We are both so excited about having our Graduation Party together. It really helped out his family too since they live in Kentucky." Blaine said.

At 10:00 Sam and Blaine walk into Dr. Gordon's Office. Sam goes and sits down in the waiting area while Blaine goes to the receptionist and gives her his name and tells her that he is here for a blood test. She told Blaine to have a seat and the doctor will see him as soon as possible. Sam and Blaine were talking about possible songs for the party when a nurse calls, Blaine Anderson. He gets up and follows her into Exam Room A. She tells him the Doctor will be in to draw the blood in a minute. Blaine looks at the inside of his arms to decide which arm has the best vein to use for a painless blood draw. Blaine decides that his left arm is the winner. There is a knock on the door and Dr. Gordon enters. "Good morning Mr. Anderson." the Doctor says. "Did your parents tell you why you had to come in for this blood test and what it is for?" he asks. "Yes they did, they told me it was a requirement for the new health insurance company they have." answered Blaine. "Okay?" the Doctor said strangely. Blaine lifted his left arm as the doctor tied a rubber band around top of his arm. He cleaned the area of skin where a needle will be inserted to remove the required blood. Blaine watched as the needle was inserted and blood filled the glass tube. "That will do it." the Doctor said. "You are free to go after I put a band-aid over the needle mark to stop any bleeding. Tell your Father that I will call with the results on Monday." the Doctor said respectfully. "I sure will and have a good day." Blaine says as he walks out of the exam room and heads to the waiting area to find Sam. "Ready to go Sam, we have songs to decide on." said Blaine as they headed out of the office.

That evening Blaine and Kurt skyped like they do most evenings. They shared their stories about their day. They are both looking forward to seeing each other very soon. Blaine shared the titles of the songs they had picked for the party and Kurt shared his schedule for returning to Lima in time for Graduation. They were both counting down the days.

Monday morning arrived as usual as Blaine slowly got out of bed and made his way to his bathroom to get cleaned up and ready for another day at McKinley. Looking like the dapper senior he knew he was Blaine jumped 3 steps at a time down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen for breakfast. "Good morning!" Blaine sang to his parents as they sat at the kitchen table quietly drinking coffee. Blaine got a bowl out of the cupboard, cereal from the pantry, and milk from the refrigerator and sat down at the table with his parents. "You seem awful chipper for a Monday morning." his Father said. "I am!" answered Blaine. I graduate in a few days, I finished my speech for Graduation, and I will be seeing Kurt soon. I don't think I have been any happier in my life. Definitely, my life is good!" Blaine said with total happiness. Blaine finishes his breakfast quickly then put his dishes in the dishwasher before heading out for McKinley to meet up with Sam for homeroom. "Have a good day and drive safely." his Mom said like she did every morning. Blaine had not noticed because his parents put on a good face for him but his parents were tired, very quiet, and worried. Today they were waiting for a phone call from Dr. Gordon that could change Blaine's life forever. They stared at each other both afraid of what the future held for them and their son. Angela felt a tear roll down her face. Tom gently wiped it away while promising her they will be okay.

As Blaine quickly walks into McKinley with a smile on his face he sees that man again. "Good morning!" he says as he enters McKinley. Blaine notices a weird feeling in his stomach, but he chooses to ignore it.


	2. Chapter 2 The Secret Begins to Unravel

The Truth Always Comes Out

Chapter 2: The Secret Begins to Unravel

The phone rings, Caller ID says it is Dr. Gordon calling. Angela and Tom look at each other feeling that their world may crumble after they answer this call. Tom picks up the phone and listens carefully as Dr. Gordon tells him the results of Blaine's blood test. "Thank you Dr. Gordon." Tom says as he hangs up the phone and looks at Angela. He doesn't need to say anything. She can see the answer in Tom's eyes. Tears begin to fall from Angela's eyes knowing Blaine, her baby boy, his life is about to change forever. Tom holds Angela tightly in his arms and quietly whispers in her ear, "We will be okay, we will get through this together, I promise." They hold each other and give themselves 30 minutes to cry and question the choices they made 19 years ago. The next few hours they were going to spend deciding on how to best tell Blaine the secret they have kept from him. Helping and protecting Blaine was their first concern now.

Blaine was in homeroom already when Sam asked him if he had brought the CD with their song playlist for their party. Blaine searched his book bag and realized he had left it at home. "I left it in my laptop, I'll bring it tomorrow I promise." Blaine said. "I'll text you tonight to remind you." Sam replied as he sat down in the seat next to Blaine. Principal Figgins walks into the room and heads toward Blaine and asks. "Mr. Anderson where is the copy of your graduation speech. I need to approve it before you can give it." Blaine answers, "I finished it but it is on my printer at home." "I'll tell you what you can do Mr. Anderson. Since you have study hall after lunch I will let you leave campus at lunch time to go home and get the speech. That should be enough time for you to get home and be back in time for your history class." Principal Figgins suggests. "That should work." responds Blaine. At 11:45 Blaine hurries to his car and heads home to pick up his speech. He listens to music while driving to Westerville, still feeling pretty good for a Monday.

Blaine pulls into the driveway and is surprised to see his parent's cars still parked in the garage. Blaine decides to go through the garage since it is closer to his bedroom. He opens the door to the house and hears his parents talking. He heads toward their voices coming from the living room and yells, "Mom, Dad, why are you still home?" as he enters the living room. "I forgot my Graduation speech so Principal Figgins can approve it before Graduation. Dad, why are you not at work?" Blaine asks. "Oh, I'm playing hooky with your Mom." He says nervously, hoping Blaine doesn't notice. "She's just a little blue because you will be graduating and leaving soon. I thought I would spend the day with her and take her out to lunch and some shopping." Blaine commented, "That's nice Dad." as he walks over to his Mom and gives her a hug and whispers into her ear, "I love you and I will always be in your heart and never too far away." Blaine kissed her on her cheek and backs away saying," I have to get going or I will not get back to McKinley in time for my history class. Blaine rushes up the stairs and grabs the speech and quickly returns down the stairs and yells, "Bye, see you for dinner later tonight." Blaine open and shuts the door and runs to his car and heads back to McKinley.

"That was close. I don't think he heard anything." Tom said. "You are a fast thinker on your feet because I wouldn't have known what to say to him if he had asked about my red face." Angela commented, as she watched Blaine pull out of the driveway heading back to school with an ache in her heart for her son.

As Blaine got to the corner of his street he realized he had forgotten to get the CD Sam had asked for. He put the car in reverse and headed back to his house. He parked his car again and quickly retraced his previous steps and quietly opened the door not wanting to bother his parents. He heard their voices talking still but they sounded different. Are they arguing? Blaine wondered as he stopped near the door to listen more closely to find out what the problem was. "We have to tell him the truth Tom. We have lied to him for 19 years. He is older now and hopefully he will understand why we lied and forgive us." Angela hopes. "First, we need to talk to Jack Hill and let him know the results of Blaine's blood test and tell him how we are going to proceed." Tom says. "Do you have his number so I can call him?" Tom asks. "Yes I do," Angela says as she gets her phone off the table with Jack's number in it and hands it to Tom. "Before I call him we need to be sure this is what we want." Tom tells Angela. "We are sure because we cannot continue this lie anymore. It's not fair to Blaine and there is a life at stake now." was her response. "We also need to find out the time table we are looking at because I would like to wait until after Graduation to tell Blaine. I don't want to ruin this time for him."

Blaine is confused about what he just heard. He quietly sneaks up to his bedroom to grab the CD Sam wanted out of his laptop. Jack Hill… Jack Hill… Jack Hill… that name repeats in his head. Blaine decides he needs to find out about Jack Hill. Blaine opens up his laptop and Googles Jack Hill Westerville Ohio. Within seconds a picture appears before him." He looks familiar," Blaine thought. "Where have I seen this man before?" Then it came to him. "He is the man he saw hanging out at school and the mall." Blaine said. "Has he been following me? Why?" Blaine thought. Looking at his watch Blaine realizes he has to get going or he won't get back to school on time. Closing his laptop he quietly heads back downstairs and sneaks his way to the garage door in the kitchen as he hears his Father talking.

"No Hill, we will do this our way or not at all!" his Dad shouts. "You need to be here at 3:30 so we can tell you what we're going to do. We are not going to let you hurt Blaine or be involved in his life. He is our main concern, do you understand!" Tom finished.

Blaine's head is spinning and he is frozen in his tracks. He doesn't know what he should do. He decides to head back to McKinley. He heads towards his car and starts the engine. He starts driving toward McKinley while his brain races with numerous and confusing questions. At school Blaine gives Principal Figgins his speech to approve and then hurries to history class. Blaine struggles to focus on the history lesson that is being taught and is thrilled when the bell finally rings bringing class to an end. He gets up quickly and heads to the Glee Club so he can give Sam the CD he wants. He tells them he can't stay, that something has come up and he needs to leave. He walks out saying. "See you tomorrow!" He runs to his car once he is outside of school. He drives straight home not knowing what he will discover but knowing he has to find out. Maybe it is something that he could easily understand, but in his gut he senses his world will forever be changed. As he pulled into the driveway he only saw his parent's cars. Jack Hill was not here yet. "Perfect!" Blaine said. "This will give me time to do some more research on Jack Hill and find out who he is."

Not wanting his parents to know he is home Blaine sneaks into his house like a thief and heads up to his room where he opens his laptop and googles Jack Hill again. An article titled Jack Hill Sentenced to Prison attracts his attention. Blaine clicks on the article and begins to read. As he skims reading it quickly he finds out that 19 years ago Jack Hill was charged for rape and assaulting a woman. "He's a loser," Blaine thought. It happened in an alley across from the Anderson Law Firm Office. "How strange my parents have never mentioned this," he thought as he continued to read the article. The woman was described as petite in size and of Asian descent. The article even said a jury member got sick to their stomach as the woman testified about the ordeal that terrible night of July 13, 1995. The jury had found him guilty and sentenced him to 15 years in prison with no chance of parole. As Blaine continued reading he found out that Jack Hill had a 3 year old son. "Too bad for that kid," Blaine thought. He figured he was around 22 years old now. Blaine continued searching and reading more articles about Jack Hill when an article appeared on the screen that he never expected to see. "Angela Anderson 5 Years Later" was the title. Blaine clicked on the title. Tears formed in his eyes and rolled down his cheeks as he read the article. The article is about a woman who had survived being raped and was able to carry on with her life. As Blaine continued to read he realized the victim in the article was his Mom and Jack Hill was the man who had raped her. "Oh my God, no, no, no, this cannot be true." Blaine cries. He moves quickly to lie down on his bed and he covers his mouth with his pillow so he can scream without being heard. He thinks about what his Mother must have gone through. He continues to sob while his heart breaks for his Mother. Blaine suddenly freezes and his eyes are opened wide as his heart beats increase. "When did the rape occur?" he thought to himself. July 13, 1995 was the answer. I was born April 5th 1996. Blaine started breathing faster as he counted the months using his fingers. August , September, October, November, December, January, February, March, April. He looked at his hands and saw nine fingers raised. "OH MY GOD! NO! NO! NO! He can't be my father." Blaine said over and over in his head. Blaine gets up and starts to pace around his bedroom. He starts mumbling. "Is that the secret? Why are they talking with Jack Hill after what he did? As he continues to pace, questions continue to fill his mind until the chime from the front door rings and Blaine freezes. Blaine looks at his clock. It says 3:30. Jack Hill is here.


	3. Chapter 3 The Truth Comes Out

The Truth Always Comes Out

Chapter 3: The Truth Comes Out

Blaine picks up the laptop that holds the evidence and slowly walks down the stairs. He feels like a prisoner taking his final walk before his execution. Only he won't be killed, but his life as he knows is over. He walks toward the living room not caring that tears continue to flow down his face. Blaine hears voices clearly, discussing how they are going to break the news to him. He walks into the living room unnoticed. Blaine's father looks up and sees Blaine frozen like a statue. "Blaine," his father says shocked to see him standing there. Angela and Jack Hill turn around at the same time and are speechless as they view a sad looking boy.

All eyes are on Blaine as he sets his laptop down on top of an antique table and looks directly at his Dad. He finally speaks, forcing words out of his mouth that he never thought he would ever say. "Are you my Father? Are you my biological Father?" He stares into his Father's eyes while his eyes are begging him to say, yes. "Please say yes." Blaine wishes to himself. Tom slowly walks toward his son, puts his hands on Blaine's shoulders firmly, and looks directly into his son's eyes and sadly whispers, "No." Blaine's head falls to his chest as he tries to comprehend the answer. His body starts to shiver. His mind is spinning as his world falls apart into a million pieces. He feels his legs giving out and he starts falling to the ground. His Father catches him in his strong safe arms. He holds Blaine tightly, not wanting to let him go. He gentle speaks into Blaine's ear, "I love you son. It will be okay, I promise you. It will be okay." as tears fall down Tom's face. Tom softly sets Blaine down on the couch as he goes to get him a glass of cold water. Blaine covers his face with his hands and his head falls to his knees.

Angela rushes to her son's side and rubs his back trying to reassure him. Tom returns with a glass of cold water and places it on the table that is near Blaine. After a few minutes of waiting silently Angela moves to sit on the table so she is facing Blaine. She tells Blaine to sit up and he slowly rises, his head is still hanging down though. She gently forces Blaine's head up by cupping her soft hands around his face and carefully lifting. She whispers "Look at me honey, look at me. It is going to be okay." Blaine slowly opens his eyes and sees the loving eyes of his Mother. He begins to calm down. "Now listen to me. Do you understand?" she tells her son. Blaine nods yes, as his Mother tenderly wipes the tears that have fallen down his face. "Blaine I want you to take a drink of water. Blaine did as he was told. Now, take a few deep breaths so you can calm down before I talk to you. Do you understand?" his Mother asks. Again, Blaine did as he was told. Angela turned towards Jack Hill and told him to go and wait in the study until they call for him. Tom walked with Jack Hill and showed him to the study. Angela grabs a tissue and dabs her eyes and wipes away her own tears. Angela sits on the couch next to Blaine. She has Blaine turn so he is now facing her. She gently holds his hands in hers while Tom sits behind her giving support. Blaine found it difficult to look at his parents but he did the best he could. His Mother began to speak knowing the secret that she held for19 years was about to be revealed to her son. "Blaine I am going to tell you something I should have told you many years ago. It is going to be difficult to hear but we are going to get through this together as a family. For the next few minutes though I need you to do me a favor. I need you to just listen to what I have to say before asking any questions. I may not be able to get through it if I have to stop. I will answer all your questions after I am finished. Do you understand?" she asked. "Yes," Blaine said. "Can you do that for me?" she continues. "Yes," Blaine answered. Blaine's Mom finally asked, "Are you ready to listen?" Blaine softly answered, "Yes." Taking in a deep breath Angela begin to tell Blaine the truth.

"On July 13th 1994 we were at your Father's law office celebrating the opening of his first law office. It was getting late and I needed to head home because the babysitter for Cooper had to leave. I started walking home when a man came up behind me. He covered my mouth and carried me into the alley across from the law office. He had a knife and threatened to kill me and my family. Now, I am not going to tell you the details of what happened but Blaine I was raped and assaulted in the alley. After it happened I went back to the law office and your Father took me to the hospital. They took care of me there. I filed a complaint with the police and gave them a description of the man who raped me. A few weeks later he was caught. He went to trial and was found guilty and sent to prison for 15 years. His name is J_." Before she could say it Blaine whispers, "Jack Hill." "Yes," his Mother says as she continues, not knowing how Blaine new the name. "About a month after the attack I found out I was pregnant. Your Father and I were so excited because we had been trying for such a long time to have another child. We also realized that there was a small chance that Jack Hill could be the Father. We quickly decided that we wanted this baby, we wanted you. We were going to love this baby no matter who the Father was. After you were born we had a paternity test done. We found out that Jack Hill was indeed your biological Father. I need you to know Blaine, that after it was confirmed that Jack Hill was your biological Father I had some trouble caring for you. When I looked at you I could see Jack Hill and it scared me. You had some of Jack Hill's traits like the color of your eyes and your black curly hair. I felt uncomfortable around you. I did not hold you and care for you like I should have. This feeling lasted for only a few months but during this time Blaine, your Father cared for you and loved you with all his heart." Angela touches Tom's hand that is still on her shoulder supporting her like the husband he has always been. "We had Jack Hill sign away his parental rights immediately after your paternity was determined and then your Father legally adopted you. We didn't want you to know how you were conceived or who your biological father was for obvious reasons. We thought it would be best for everyone because no one knew the truth except me, your dad, and Jack Hill." Angela looked at Blaine and said, "I am going to stop now. Do you have any questions? Can you tell me what you are thinking or feeling?" Blaine sat motionless wanting to wake from this nightmare.

As tears filled Blaine's eyes and fell slowly down his face all he could say to his Mother is, "I'm sorry this happened to you." His Mother pleaded. "Talk to us Blaine, what are you feeling, what are you thinking. Talk to us Blaine, please don't shut us out." Blaine looked at his parent's faces and said. "I don't know what I am feeling. I just feel numb and I need some time alone to think. I'm going to go up to my room if you don't mind." he said as he stood up wanting to leave. "Wait, you can't go yet Blaine. There is something else you need to know." his Father said. Blaine stopped walking and returned to the couch and sat down again not really wanting to hear any more. "Blaine, the man in the study is Jack Hill. He contacted us a few days ago needing our help." explained his Mother. "Why would you even want to help him?" Blaine asked his Mother disgustedly. "Blaine, I want you to listen to what he has to say. Then you can decide if you want to help him or not." said his Mother.

Tom goes to the study and comes back with a very quiet Jack Hill. Blaine stares at the man who did such an awful thing to his Mother. Blaine can feel his blood start to boil as he clenches his fists in anger. "Hi Blaine," Jack says nervously. "I know I gave up all my rights as your Father but I am here because I am your Father really." Blaine explodes and yells, "Don't say that!" as he rushes toward Jack Hill knocking him down to the floor with his arms swinging with all his might. Blaine's fists are landing punches on his face and stomach. Tom gets Blaine off Jack and wraps Blaine up in a tight hug so his arms cannot move. Blaine is breathing heavily as his anger shows for the first time. Angela helps Jack up and makes sure he is okay. She notices his lip is bleeding and there is some bruising around his eye. She goes into the kitchen and gets some ice and puts it in a bag. She gives the ice to Jack Hill and he places it on his face. She sees Tom talking to Blaine softly trying to get him to calm down. "Relax Blaine, calm down. Are your hands okay?" Blaine finally relaxes and says, "Yes" to his Father. Angela gently grabs Blaine's hands and walks him back to the couch. "Okay, let's try this again. Blaine I don't want that to happen again. Do you understand?" she tells him. "Yes," Blaine mumbles. "Jack, do you want to explain to Blaine why you are here now? I promise you he will stay seated and listen." Angela says while looking at her son.

Jack Hill slowly walks toward Blaine and says, "I didn't mean to upset you Blaine, but I am here because I really need your help. I have a 23 year old son named Joey who I love dearly. A few years ago he was diagnosed with cancer. He has been fighting with all his might to beat it by undergoing chemo and radiation treatments ever since he was diagnosed. He has been told now that he needs a bone marrow transplant. Unfortunately, we have not been able to find a suitable donor or match. No one in the family matches and he only has a few months to live if we can't find a match. Last Friday I came to talk to your parents. I explained the situation and asked them if you could be tested. Blaine interrupts," So you want me to get tested to see if I am a match, so I can possible save your son. Boy, after what you did to my Mother you have a lot of nerve." Blaine is shaking his head because this situation is so absurd when his Father says. "Blaine, you have already best tested. The blood test you had done on Saturday was to see if you were a match." Blaine drops his head and says, "I'm a match aren't I." Slowly lifting his head Blaine looks at Jack Hill he says, "Why else would you be here." Blaine rubs his eyes with his hands and mumbles. "Can this day get any worse?"

Jack Hill begins to plead for his son." Please Blaine, Joey is not involved in any of this mess. He had nothing to do with your Mother's attack and rape. He was an innocent child only 3 years old. I hurt your Mother. Please don't hold it against Joey. He is a good boy with a good heart. I wasn't there for him when he was growing up, but I can be there for him know. If I needed the transplant I wouldn't ask you but I will ask for my son's sake. His life is just beginning. He has dreams he wants to follow just like you. Will you please help Joey? Please, I will do anything you ask. He only has a few months to live. I don't want to lose him." Blaine looks at Jack Hill's face. He sees the love he has for his son as well as the tears that have fallen. The living room is silent as everyone is waiting for Blaine to speak.

"Right now, I need to go to my room. I need some time to be by myself and comprehend what I have learned today. I need some time." Blaine announces. He picks up his laptop and slowly begins to walk out of the living room when he hears Jack Hill ask. "What should I tell Joey?" Blaine stops and slowly turns so he is facing Jack Hill and answers. "You can tell Joey he unfortunately has an ass for a father. Now get out of my face."

Tom walks Jack Hill out of his house and sternly warns him. "I will contact you when Blaine has made his decision, don't call us. But, you need to understand something, Blaine's well being is our main concern right now and we will not rush him into making any decision until he is ready." Tom closes the front door.

Tom returns to the living room and hears Angela quietly encouraging Blaine to talk to them. Pleading with him to share what he is thinking and feeling. Blaine stands silently and doesn't know what to say to his parents. He doesn't know what he is feeling so he says, "I'm going upstairs, I need some time to be by myself and think." Angela finally accepts his decision and says, "Blaine we will give the time you need, but please don't shut us out. Remember we are here for you and we love you.

Blaine is finally able to head up to his bedroom, slowly walking up the stairs one step at a time with his head down. He opens his bedroom door, looks inside and feels sad, and sees his past life spread out in front of him. He steps into his room feeling like a stranger in a place that was home a few hours ago. He sets his laptop down on his desk. He flops down on his bed and stares at the ceiling wishing he never discovered the truth, because now his life has changed forever. He covers his eyes with his right arm and cries himself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 I'm Sorry

The Truth Always Comes Out

Chapter 4: I'm Sorry

Blaine gets restless and wakes from his sleep. He feels numb and at a loss for words to describe how he feels. He wishes he was in the middle of a nightmare, then would be able to wake up and everything would be back to normal, but he knows that will never happen. The truth is he doesn't know who he is or what he is. He turns on to his stomach and covers his head with his pillow trying to delay facing the real world.

Downstairs his parents are in the living room sharing their concerns for Blaine. "He is shutting us out and he is shutting down." Angela tells Tom. "You know what he is going to do. He is going to stay in his room hoping this will all go away. Then he will come down and act like he is fine and nothing is bothering him, all the while his anger and feelings are eating him up inside. Finally it will gnaw at him until he does something dumb or his anger explodes." Tom walks to the stairs to see if he can hear any noise from Blaine's room but it is silent. He returns to the living room and asks Angela, "What should we do? I know he is probably disappointed in us and is not going to come to us for help." Angela suggests, "Let's give him some more time to get a grasp around what he has learned today. If he doesn't come down in an hour we will go up and talk to him." Tom embraces Angela and tells her, "We will get through this, no matter what it takes. I promise you."

Blaine is awakened by a bleeping sound coming from his laptop. Blaine looks at the clock and realizes it must be Kurt calling since they skype every night about this time. Blaine panics because he doesn't want Kurt to see him like this. He quickly comes with an idea. "I'll call Kurt on the phone and tell him I can't talk right now. It won't be a total lie," Blaine thought. Ignoring his laptop Blaine grabs his phone and calls Kurt. "Hey Kurt, I was going to call you earlier and tell you I can't skype tonight. I'm fine but something has come up and I need to go right now. I'll talk to you later. Love you Kurt, Bye." Blaine quickly pushes the end button not sure Kurt believed him.

A knock on the door startles Blaine and he drops his phone. "Blaine can we come in, I think we need to talk," said his Mom. "I'm not ready," replied Blaine. "I am going to take a shower now. I'll talk to you when I am done," he says. "Okay, you have 30 minutes and then I expect to see you downstairs ready for dinner and a conversation." his Mother says "I'll be there," was Blaine's reply.

Blaine turned on the shower and felt the hot water falling over his body. His head though is spinning with confusing thoughts. _"__I don't want to talk to them, can't they understand that. What do they want me to say, that I am fine. I'm not fine though. I'm hurt that they lied to me to me for 18 years. How can I trust them now? Do they have more secrets? Maybe they hate me because I am a reminder of what happened, that would explain a lot. They can't love me, I don't love me. They want to know how I feel and I am so confused. I shouldn't be alive. I am a terrible mistake. I need time to think. I need some time!_

Blaine begins to panic while showering. He rubs his arms with soap trying to get clean, but even though he is scrubbing his arms he doesn't feel like he's getting clean. He keeps scrubbing his arms even harder as they begin to hurt. Blaine thinks, "I am always going to be dirty now. I'll never be clean again." He decides he needs to get away. He needs some space to breathe and think. A few seconds later Blaine made the decision. He dries himself off and gets dressed quickly because he has to get out of this house. He packs a small bag with clothes then grabs his keys, wallet, and some hidden cash. He is leaving the world of Blaine Anderson behind because he feels that person no longer exists. He can't go down the stairs because his parents are waiting for him. He opens up his bedroom window. He drops his bag to the ground. "It's not too far," Blaine hopes as he puts one leg out the window. He grabs the window sill tightly as he pulls his second leg out the window. He hangs for a brief second before he lets go and drops to the ground with a thud. "I'm alive," he says. Then he immediately feels severe pain coming from his right ankle. "I must have twisted it when I landed on my bag. Man it hurts. I hope it's only a sprain." Blaine thought.

Angela looked at the clock on the wall. She had given Blaine more than 30 minutes to get down here so she decided to go up and check on him. As she walked up the stairs she called his name but there was no answer. She knocked on his door again and called his name. Again there was no answer. She opened the door and there was no sign of Blaine as she called his name. She noticed his his phone on his night stand and finally saw an open window. Knowing instantly what has happened she screams, "BLLAAAAAIINNE!" She looks out the window and she sees Blaine as he nears his car. She runs after him calling his name.

Blaine was hobbling as fast as he could down the driveway. His ankle was throbbing with each step. He was almost to his car when he heard his Mother's scream. He quickly got in his car and started the engine. He put it in reverse and was out of the driveway heading to who knows where within seconds. He turned his head and looked at his home. He heard and saw his Mother yelling his name, sobbing, and running after him. In his review mirror he saw her stop and drop to the ground. His heart breaking at the sight, "I'm sorry," he utters as tears roll down his face.

Tom finally catches up with her and wraps his loving arms around her holding her tight. "We'll find him. We'll get him back. He just needs time." He promises her over and over.


	5. Chapter 5 The Waiting Game

The Truth Always Comes Out

Chapter 5: The Waiting Game

Angela is sitting in the living room in a chair that allows her to look outside and see the road in front of her house. She is watching the cars go by hoping one of them will be Blaine's. It has been over 24 hours since she saw Blaine driving away after he found out the truth about his paternity. "I pushed him too hard and he ran," Angela thinks to herself. Tom brings her a cup of tea and rubs her shoulders reassuring her that he will come back. They called everyone they could think of to see if they had seen or heard from Blaine. No one had but they would keep an eye out. They had talked to everyone, except Burt and Kurt Hummel. They didn't want to tell them the truth about Blaine or have to explain what had happened to them. "We can't wait any longer Tom." Angela said. "We need to call Burt and see if he can help us. Maybe Blaine went to see him after all he is Kurt's Father." Tom looked at his sad wife and said, "Okay." He picked up the phone and dialed the number to the Hummel Tire Shop. The phone rang and Burt answered, "Hummel Tire Shop." "Burt, this is Tom Anderson, Blaine's Father."

Burt was surprised to hear from Tom Anderson. Their sons were close but the parents rarely meet. "Tom, nice to hear from you, what can I do for you?" All Tom could say was, "I need your help," before he started to break down on the phone. Without hesitation, Burt left the shop and was at the Anderson's residence as soon as possible. Burt listened intently as the Andersons retold the events of yesterday. "Thank you for telling me about this. I consider Blaine part of my family and I will do anything I can to help you find. But unfortunately, I have not heard from him. The first thing I have to do though is call Kurt and find out if he has heard from Blaine recently." As Burt took out his phone to dial, Angela reminded him that Blaine did not take his phone. "Kurt, how are you doing buddy?" Burt asked.

In the loft Kurt was busy making a list of what he was taking to Lima when the phone rang. He could tell by the ring tone it was his Father. "Hi Dad," Kurt said. "I'm doing fine. Right now I am getting things ready to head home soon," he said answering his Father's question. "Kurt," his Father said. "I need you to sit down so I can talk to you about something. Before you ask Carole and I are fine." Kurt replied, "I don't like the sound of this." as he sat down on his bed. Burt began, "Kurt, have you heard from Blaine recently?" "Is there a problem? Kurt asked. "I tried to skype him yesterday around 6:00 p.m. and he didn't accept. Instead, he called me on his phone and told me something had come up and he couldn't talk. I thought it was strange but he said we would talk later and he loved me. I'm still waiting for his call though. What's wrong Dad? Is there something wrong with Blaine? Where is Blaine? Can I talk to him?" Kurt asks as he begins to panic waiting for his Dad's answers. Burt could sense Kurt's concern increasing so he knew he had to be careful how he answered Kurt's questions. "Kurt, I am at the Anderson's residence right now. They asked me to come over because they don't know where Blaine is. Something happened yesterday and Blaine is having a hard time dealing with it. We can't call him on his phone because he left it here in his room." Burt went on to explain everything to Kurt. After hearing about what happened to Blaine yesterday Kurt was in tears and wanted to come home immediately. Burt convinced him to stay in New York incase Blaine has headed to New York. Kurt finally agrees. Burt ends the phone call promising Kurt they will find Blaine.

Burt heads home in the dark watching intently out the window hoping he might see Blaine. At home Burt hugs Carole tightly. His eyes fill with tears while he tells Carole about Blaine. At the Anderson's home Angela and Tom continue their vigil, looking out the window and watching the headlights of cars as they go by and hoping their son is safe and heading back home.

After driving around who knows where Blaine decides to stop at a rest area just off the highway. He parks his car and takes a deep breath. His right ankle is swollen like a balloon and hurting really bad. He needs some aspirin. He limps into the building and finds a vending machine. He puts in some coins and buys a package of extra strength aspirin and a bottle of water. After using the facilities he slowly makes his way back to his car and climbs in the back seat. He swallows two aspirin and then gulps down some water hoping it will start taking effect quickly. He lies down and elevates his foot. Looking out the window he notices the sky is filled with twinkling stars. His mind wonders back to the times when he and Kurt would lay on a blanket in the park holding each other close and watching the stars as they dreamed about their future together. Tears formed in Blaine's eyes fearing now he will never have the future they had dreamt about. With the aspirin starting to kick in Blaine feels himself slowly falling asleep.

Blaine had slept soundly through the night due to the aspirin he had taken. He was becoming restless though as the sun began to shine through the car windows and his mind became active again. The image of his Mother crying and his Dad holding her as he drove away keeps popping up in his head until his eyes open and his heart begins to ache. "I have to help them. I can't let them worry. But I am not ready to see them. " Blaine thinks to himself. Blaine rises and moves to the front seat. He starts the engine and heads out on to the highway. He knows what he has to do.

"Angela, come with me for a walk outside. We need some fresh air and we need to see something other than the inside of this house." Tom asked. "Five minutes, that's all I ask. I'll take my phone with us." Angela looks at Tom and nods yes. She slowly stands and grabs Tom's hand and they head outside to walk around their flower gardens.

Blaine drives to a nearby gas station and parks the car next to the side of the building. He hobbles to the public phone and inserts some coins and waits for the dial tone. He punches in the numbers he has known all his life. It starts to ring once, twice, three times and finally the answering machine kicks in.

"Blaine helped me plant this garden when he was little. Do you remember the day he got the water hose out and made mud pies in the garden? He was so dirty, but he had the best time. He had the biggest smile on his dirty little face while playing in the mud." Angela said. "Yes, we were doubled over laughing so hard." chuckled Tom. "Did you hear that? Angela asked concerned. "Is that the house phone? Blaine, Blaine," Angela yelled as they raced back into the house hoping to answer the phone before he hung up.

Blaine waited for the beep on the answering machine then said, "Hi, it's me. I want to let you know I am okay. I don't want you to worry about me. I need some time to think." "Blaine, Blaine," Angela yelled into the phone. "I'm sorry and I love you." was all Blaine could say to her as he hung up the phone and walked back to his car and wiped his eyes.

Angela quickly opened the door and ran towards the phone yelling, "I'm coming, I'm coming. Don't hang up!" She could hear the voice of her son leaving a message on the answering machine. She picked up the phone calling Blaine's name and heard him say six small words to her. "I'm sorry and I love you." followed by the dial tone. She slowly returned the phone to its charger and looked at Tom and said. "It was Blaine," Angela said with some relief showing on her face as she hugged Tom. "Let's listen to the message," Tom suggested. They listened to the message and replayed it over and over. It felt good to hear his voice though he sounded tired. They called Burt to let him know that Blaine had called. They still have no idea where Blaine is, and the vigil continues.


	6. Chapter 6 Found

The Truth Always Comes Out

Chapter 6: Found

Blaine, looking a little scraggly from a few days of beard growth, messy hair, and baggy eyes due to lack of sleep, is sitting on a bench with his ankle elevated. It still hurts but the swelling has gone down some and he doesn't have to hop around anymore. He finished eating a sandwich he picked up at a drive thru while watching some kids playing at the park. Feeling numb he allows himself to think about the situation he is in and what his options are. He keeps imagining his Mother being raped and assaulted. He holds his head tightly as he can hear himself thinking. "She must have been so scared. I remember how scared I was when I was locked in the choir room at McKinley because of the shooting incident. Mom must have felt 1000 times worse. I feel so uncomfortable in my skin. To think I was conceived during a rape. You are supposed to be conceived out of love. I feel so dirty. I wish I had never been born. How can my parents look at me and not be constantly reminded of what Jack Hill had done to them. When I think about it I get sick to my stomach. Maybe they should have given me up for adoption. How can my parents even love me? I was the result of something terrible. My poor Dad, he got stuck raising a kid that he can't really love and is gay on top of it. No wonder we have had issues at times. What about Joey? He could die but do I want to help Jack Hill? I can't think any more it's making my head hurt." Blaine shakes his head and stands up and starts walking to where he doesn't know.

Burt calls the Andersons before heads home to see if they have heard any news. Unfortunately, they have not. They are heading out to a charity function they have to attend even though they don't want to. Burt locks up the shop and travels home wondering about Blaine. He gets home just in time to hear his phone ringing, hoping it is Blaine, he soon realizes it is Kurt. "Hi Kurt, how are you doing buddy?"

Kurt has been patiently waiting in New York for news about Blaine. He really wants to be in Lima searching for Blaine. He figures if Blaine was coming to New York he would have been here by now. He was going to call his Dad and tell him he was coming home. Kurt called home and Burt answered the phone and greeted him like always. Kurt said, "Dad, I am calling to let you know I am coming home. I have purchased a ticket and I will be there tomorrow afternoon around 3 p.m. I will not let you talk me out if it. I have to find Blaine." Burt says, "Okay, maybe you will be able to find him." Kurt started packing as soon as he finished talking to his Dad. He had packed everything he would need, except for one thing. The suit, the suit he wanted to wear to Blaine's graduation. He sat down on his bed and yelled, "You're graduating Blaine! I'm supposed to be coming home to see you graduate not search for you! Where are you?" Kurt picked up and held the picture of them at junior prom while tears fell down his face for the first time.

Angela and Tom return home to a too quiet house. Angela sits down in the same chair, looking out the window. Burt and Carole are heading upstairs to their bedroom knowing they would have another sleepless night. Kurt is packed and lying in his bed rubbing the ring on his finger wondering, "Where are you Blaine?"

Blaine has walked for miles now causing his ankle to throb severely. He is listening to his mind talk, still trying to come up with answers when suddenly he stops. The stars are out, the street lights are on, and the temperature is falling. He looks around at the houses and realizes he has been here before. "Man, I just walked into Kurt's neighborhood of all the places," Blaine said. Disgusted with himself he walks towards Kurt's house and sees that the lights are out. "They must have gone to bed," thought Blaine. He remembers some of the great times he had with the Hummel-Hudson family. Fatigue and the pain of his ankle have Blaine deciding he cannot go any further. He sees a glider on Burt's front porch. He quietly hobbles up the steps and lies down on the glider trying very hard not to make a noise. He covers himself with the throw from the back of the glider and lays his head on the soft arm rest. He drifts off to sleep promising to be up and gone before it gets light out.

Burt was up before the crack of dawn and went downstairs to make some coffee. He didn't sleep well, concerned about Blaine who is like a son to him and Kurt who is barely holding it together. He decides he will see if the newspaper has been delivered because he knew he wouldn't be going back to bed. He looked through the window in the front door but didn't see the paper. He opened the door and turned his head each way but didn't see a newspaper. He starts to close the door then thinks, "Maybe it's on the lawn," so he opens the door and walks out on to the front porch and down the steps. He surveys the lawn and sees nothing. He jumps when he hears a loud thud that comes from behind him on the front porch. He turns toward the noise but doesn't see anything since it is only dawn.

Blaine awakes when he hears the front door squeak open. He starts to panic when he sees Burt walking down the steps. He carefully leans forward to watch Burt when he loses his balance and falls with a loud thud to the floor of the porch. He quickly scrambles to a corner and covers himself with the throw.

Burt walks back up the steps and sees the glider moving. He stops the glider and looks around and his heart drops. The throw is covering something, a human, he whispers "Blaine?" Burt moves closer. He sees some curly black hair not covered by the throw. He moves closer and slowly says, "Blaine, Blaine I just want to help you." From under the throw he hears the words, "no, no, no." being said softly. A relieved Burt knows he has found Blaine.

"Blaine, look at me," Burt says. Blaine slowly pulls the throw down so Burt can only see his eyes. Burt continues to move closer to Blaine while saying, "It's okay Blaine. I just want to help you." Burt is finally next to Blaine and he slowly slides down the side of the house and sits next to Blaine. "Fancy meeting you here," Burt says, noticing Blaine squinting like he does when he laughs. "Your parents told me what happened." Silence "They want to help you through this." Silence "We all want to help you if you will let us?" Burt says while Blaine remains silent. "Well, while you're thinking about it why don't we go inside and have some breakfast?" he asks. Burt starts to stand when Blaine quietly says, "I can't. Why would you want someone like me inside your house? I'm not good enough." Burt sits back down and slowly pulls the throw off of Blaine and says, "You have known me for a while Blaine. Some people might say I am overly protective of my family." Burt says as Blaine chuckles without looking at Burt. "Do you think I would ever invite someone into my house if I didn't think they were good enough? Burt asks. Blaine looks at Burt. Their eyes meet for the first time and he says, "No." "Good, now that we have settled that, how about some breakfast?" Burt says as he puts a hand on Blaine's shoulder and pushes up so he can stand. Blaine slowly stands not putting weight on his right ankle. Burt holds the door open while Blaine limps inside. "I will ask Carole to take a look at that ankle." Burt says as he shuts the door, happy his family is back.

Blaine walks into the kitchen and sees Carole sitting at the table drinking coffee. She sees Blaine hobble into the kitchen and she rushes towards him saying his name. She hugs him as her eyes are filled with tears. Blaine sits down slowly with his head hanging down not making a sound. Burt follows and hugs Carole. "Where did you find him?" Carole asks excitedly. "I'll tell you later," Burt whispers. They watch Blaine closely as they make breakfast. They quickly realize that they may have found Blaine but it is definitely not the Blaine they know. Blaine excuses himself to use the bathroom. While he is gone Burt gets his phone and dials Kurt. "If anyone can help Blaine right now it's Kurt," Burt says as he walks to the living room. A few minutes later Blaine returns and sits down to a plate of food and a cup of coffee in front of him. He picks at the food only eating a few small bites. Burt returns and hands Blaine his cell phone saying, "It's for you." Blaine puts the phone to his ear and says, "Hello, Kurt?" and begins to cry. Burt and Carole move to the living room to give Blaine some space while Burt makes one more call. Burt picks up their landline phone and dials the Andersons. Tom picks up the phone and says, "Hello." Burt replies, "Hi Tom this is Burt Hummel and Blaine is here.


	7. Chapter 7 Rebuilding a Life

The Truth Always Comes Out

Chapter 7: Rebuilding a Life

"Blaine, Blaine, listen to me," Kurt says as he can hear the sobs through the phone. "We will get through this together. I am on my way. Do you hear me? I am coming home." Kurt can hear Blaine starting to get control as the sobs slow down. "Listen to me Blaine and do what I ask. Can you do that? Kurt asks. Blaine answers softly, "Yes." Kurt relaxes and says, "First, take a couple of deeps breathes." Blaine does as he is asked. Kurt continues, "Blaine, I want you to stay at the house with Dad and Carole until I get there. Will you do that? Blaine thinks for a moment and finally says, "Yes." Kurt smiles and says, "I will be there around 3 o'clock. Until I get there you can rest in my room, you sound pretty tired." Blaine answers, "Okay, Kurt, I love you and I am so sorry." Kurt replies, "Love you too. You will be in my arms very soon so get some rest. Before I head to the airport I need to speak to my Dad. Will you give him the phone please?" Blaine calls, "Burt, Kurt needs to talk to you," he hands Burt the phone while he starts to eat his breakfast. Kurt repeats what he has told Blaine. "Please take care of him until I get home," Kurt asks. "Will do buddy, will do." Burt assures him.

After talking to Kurt, Burt continues his conversation with Tom. "Thanks for waiting but Kurt needed to talk to me. "How is Blaine?" Tom asked. "He is physically okay except for a sore ankle, but he is not the Blaine we are used to. I think this information has thrown him for a loop. He is struggling trying to deal with everything. But, now that he has been found we will be able to help him. "Burt answered. "We would like to come over if you don't mind. We need to see and talk to Blaine." Tom asked. "Listen," Burt said, "I won't stop you from coming over but whether he sees or talks to you will be his choice. Right now he has agreed to stay here and wait for Kurt. After that we have no guarantees and I don't know what he will do." Tom replies, "We understand Burt. But we will be there as soon as possible and we'll wait for Kurt, and Burt, thank you for all you have done." "Glad I could help." Burt responded.

Burt and Carole walk back into the kitchen to see Blaine with his head in his hands and his breakfast half eaten. "Tired kid?" Burt asked. "A little," Blaine answers. "How about we get you upstairs and then Carole can look at that ankle." Blaine looked at Burt and said, "Okay." When Burt goes over to help Blaine up he hears Blaine say, "I'm sorry Burt. I'm sure you are disappointed in me. I'm not worth helping. I didn't mean to cause you any concern." Burt looked into Blaine's eyes and said, "I'm not. You are. And I'm always concerned about the ones I love. It comes with the territory. Now let's get you upstairs." Blaine smiles and says, "Okay." Blaine stands and takes a step towards the stairs when his right ankle gives out and he begins to fall. Burt catches him in his arms and a second later they are holding each other tight, not wanting to let go. Burt is relieved that Blaine is back and safe, while Blaine feels the warmth of being wanted and accepted for who he is. Blaine can feel that the rebuilding of his life has just begun, as he cries on Burt's shoulder.

Burt gets Blaine upstairs into Kurt's room. Blaine removes his shirt, pants, and shoes and puts on a pair of Kurt's pajama bottoms that Burt had gotten him. Blaine lies down on the bed and Carole comes in to look at his ankle. Carole decides it is probably a severe sprain so she wraps it up and tells Blaine to stay off it and keep it elevated as much as possible. She also gave him some aspirin to help him deal with the pain. Burt tucks him in just like he did with Kurt for so many years and lets him know they will be downstairs if he needs anything. Burt says, "Blaine, before I go I want you to know that I have talked to your parents. They are coming over because they want to see you. I told them it will be up to you. You are not going to be forced to do anything you don't want." Blaine says, "Thank you." Burt gently ruffles Blaine's curly black hair and starts to leave. He says, "Get some rest now and we will figure this out when Kurt gets here." Blaine closes his eyes and falls asleep while Burt leaves and closes the door behind him.

A little while later the door bell rings. Burt answers the door and lets the Andersons enter. He lets them know that Blaine is sleeping upstairs in Kurt's room. They sit down in the living room and Burt tells them about finding Blaine. They all agree that they will not force Blaine to do anything he is not comfortable with. Burt reminds Angela and Tom that Blaine is confused. He is struggling trying to deal with the situation. He has not said much about what has happened other than he was sorry. "Burt," Angela asks, "Would you mind if we went up and saw him? I promise we won't wake him. We just need to see him to know he is here." Burt agreed and walked them to Kurt's room. He quietly opened the door. Angela and Tom walked in and stood at the foot of the bed. They lovingly stare at their son who is sleeping. He looks worn out and older than usual because of his beard. They are so thankful he is safe. Tom puts his arm around Angela who has tears in her eyes and whispers, "He will be okay we will make sure of it." They slowly turn around and walk out not wanting to wake him and shut the door.


	8. Chapter 8 Kurt Arrives

The Truth Always Comes Out

Chapter 8: Kurt Arrives

The front door opens and Kurt finally walks through it with his suitcase in tow. Everyone rises to greet him. Burt hugs him and says, "Glad you are safely home." Kurt asks, "Where is he Dad?" "I need to see Blaine." Burt answers, "He is in your room sleeping." Kurt hurries up the stairs and quietly opens the door. He walks over to his bed. Kurt sees Blaine curled up in a ball and the blanket is pulled up covering his head. He slowly sits down on the edge of the bed. He places his hand on the outline of Blaine's shoulder. Kurt notices Blaine's breathing has increased. "Blaine is awake," he thinks. "Blaine," Kurt whispers. Blaine does not move. "Blaine," Kurt says again, positive that Blaine is awake jokingly says, "I came all the way from New York, and I think you could at least look at me." Blaine slowly turns toward Kurt and pulls the blanket down until Kurt can see his eyes. Kurt decides he has been crying because his eyes are puffy and red. Kurt gently pushes Blaine's hair away from his eyes and tells Blaine, "We will figure everything out together." Blaine replies, "I don't think we can. I am a mess." Kurt asks, "Do you trust me? Do you believe in us? "Yes," Blaine murmurs. "Then grab a hold of me and don't let go. We will work through this together." Blaine immediately sits up. He hugs Kurt with all his might not ever letting go, as tears fall down his face. Neither boy noticed the four pairs of eyes that were watching by the door before it closed.

After a few minutes Kurt pulls away from Blaine and states his plans. "This is what we are going to do. First, I want you to take a shower and get dressed. Oh, and shave, you are a little prickly on my soft skin." "Well, I wouldn't want that." Blaine chuckles. Kurt continues, When you are done we will eat. I am starving." "Okay," Blaine said. "Anything special you want?" Kurt asked. "Anything is fine I don't want to bother anyone." Blaine said as he lowered his head. Kurt kisses Blaine on his forehead, grabs his hands and pulls him out of bed. Blaine limps towards the bathroom and turns on the water in the shower while Kurt gets Blaine's clothes that his parents have brought. He sets the clothes on the counter telling Blaine where they are.

In the shower Blaine stands under the warm water with his eyes closed hoping these last few days would vanish, but glad Kurt is here. He puts soap on the wash cloth and begins scrubbing his body. He rinses off and looks at his arms. "They don't feel clean," he thinks. He scrubs them again and rinses. "How can they not be clean?" he wonders. He scrubs again even harder and rinses for the third time. He falls to the floor crying, "I am dirty, I am dirty. I will never be clean." Blaine is startled when he hears a knock at the door. It was Kurt asking, "Are you okay Blaine?" He answers, "I'm fine." Though he knows he is not and may never be.

Blaine forces himself up, leaves the shower, and dries off. He looks in the mirror and sees himself and asks, "Who are you?" Without answering he begins to shave away the last few days and sees the boy who used to be Blaine Anderson. Finally finished he turns off the bathroom light and walks back into Kurt's bedroom. A smiling Kurt holds out his hands for Blaine to grab and says, "You look so beautiful. Do you feel better?" Blaine politely nods yes, but inside himself he says, "No." "Blaine, I need to tell you something before we go downstairs, so sit down please. Blaine does as he is asked and looks at Kurt. "Your parents are here." He feels Blaine tense up as he lowers his head. Kurt lifts his head and continues slowly, "They are waiting downstairs wanting to see you." Blaine's eyes begin to fill with water. "I promise you no one is going to make you do anything you don't want to do. They just need to know you are safe. We are just going to eat dinner together. You don't have to talk." After waiting a few seconds Kurt asks, "So, are you ready for some dinner?" Blaine forces out, "Sounds good," as Kurt helps Blaine hobble towards the door.


	9. Chapter 9 Dinner

The Truth Always Comes Out

Chapter 9: Dinner

In the kitchen at the Hummel/Hudson home Burt, Carole, Angela, and Tom are getting dinner ready. No one is talking, but constantly looking toward the hallway waiting for the boys to come down.

Kurt had been down earlier for a few minutes telling them Blaine was awake and that after he takes a shower they would be down for dinner. He had informed them also that Blaine was troubled and not the confident Blaine they were used to. He had told Angela and Tom that Blaine didn't know they were here but he would tell him before they came down. Kurt told them not push Blaine to say or do anything, not to touch him, let him come to you, and if they couldn't do that they should leave. The Andersons had promised to do whatever it takes to help their son and would stay.

Kurt opens his bedroom door and heads out of the room holding Blaine's hand. Blaine moves slowly due to his ankle, but mostly his legs feel heavy like they are made out of cement, his nerves beginning to show. "You can do this." Kurt encourages him as they begin to walk down the stairs.

Inside the kitchen the four adults stop and look at each other as they hear the boys coming down the stairs. Tom grabs Angela's hand and whispers in her ear, "We can do this. We have to for Blaine's sake." Kurt enters the kitchen followed by Blaine, hands entwined.

"Is dinner ready Carole?" Kurt asks. "Yes, we are all set. Let's everyone sit down." She says. Blaine is looking at the table and Kurt shows him where to sit. Angela and Tom are staring at Blaine with eyes that are glistening with tears. They sit down across from Blaine and Kurt. Blaine finally looks up and sees his parents. He sees the tears in their eyes then feels a pain in his heart knowing he is responsible. They start passing around the food. Blaine takes a small spoonful from each bowl. As Blaine starts to eat he grabs Kurt's hand for strength, his stomach clenched from nerves. He looks at Kurt and Kurt gives him a reassuring smile. Blaine half smiles in return. They are eating in total silence except for the clinging of silverware. Everyone can feel the elephant in the room. Burt knows he needs to do something.

"Kurt," Burt blurts out a little too loud. "How was your flight?" "Good, except I was stuck in the middle seat." Kurt answered. "Did school go well?" Burt asks. "Yeah, I learned a lot but it is pretty hard balancing work and school. I am looking forward to a few weeks off," smiling as he looks at Blaine, tightening his grip around Blaine's hand. Tom asks, "Kurt, do you have any plans for the summer?" "Just celebrating Blaine's Graduation and catching up with friends from McKinley and Dalton." Kurt says. The rest of dinner is filled with small talk until…

Blaine blurts out unexpectedly, "I'm sorry, I am so sorry to all of you. I didn't mean to make any of you worry. I just needed to get away." Blaine said as tears form in his eyes. "Blaine, look at me," Angela asks. Blaine slowly lifts his head to see his Mother's eyes. "You don't need to apologize to us," Angela said meaning her and Tom. "We need to apologize to you. You have done nothing wrong. We made the mistake Blaine. May I tell you something?" Angela asks. Blaine looks at Kurt and Kurt says, "It's up to you." Blaine looks at his Mother and nods his head, yes. Angela stands up and walks over to Blaine and gets on her knees beside Blaine as he turns to face his Mother. She extends her hands asking for his without talking. Blaine gives his hands to his Mother. She rubs them gently and says, "Blaine, I am so sorry that we have caused you this much pain. As your parents we are suppose to protect you from being hurt, not be the cause of it. We want to be there for you and help you through this time and answer all of your questions truthfully and completely. We would like the chance to explain to you why we made the choices we did. We love you with all of our hearts. We always have and always will. Blaine's face is covered with tears. Angela gently wipes them away as she says, "We don't want to lose our son." Blaine looks at his beautiful Mother for a moment and then falls into her arms saying, "You won't. I love you." As they stand, Tom comes around the table and joins in on the family hug telling Blaine, I love you son." There are no dry eyes in the Hummel/Hudson house now. Blaine asks, "Can we go into the living room, I have DB?" "What's DB?" Angela asks. "Dead butt," Blaine answers with a straight face. Everyone laughs for the first time in days and they can feel the elephant begin to leave the room.

They sit in the living room and talk. Angela sits next to Blaine and says, "We will give you all the time to you need to come to terms with and deal with finding out about your paternity. Unfortunately Blaine, there is someone who can't give you all the time you need." "Joey," Blaine says. "Do you know anything about Joey?" asks Blaine. Angela says, "All I know about Joey is he is 23 years old, Jack Hill's son, and has been fighting cancer for a few years now. The cancer is now at a stage where he needs a bone marrow transplant to survive and he lives in New York. "What are you thinking Blaine?" Kurt asks. "That this is not fair. I feel bad for Joey, having cancer sucks and I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy. But, the last thing I want to do is help Jack Hill after what he did to my Mother. I feel bad because if he dies before finding another suitable donor it will be my fault. I don't even know him. How long before he needs an answer?" he inquires. "The sooner the better." his Dad says, "but I guess you have a few days. I don't know exactly what the process is or what it entails." Blaine takes a deep breath, looks at Kurt and asks, "Do you want to go for a ride? We could go get my car." "I'd love to." Kurt answers. Kurt goes upstairs and gets the keys and wallets. Tom helps Blaine to the door while looking at his foot and asks, "Jumping out the window?" Blaine says, "Yes." Tom thinks. "Blaine, as part of my fatherly duties, I guess I should have told you this earlier, but as they say, better late than never." Tom says seriously. "What," Blaine asks. Tom gets closer to Blaine and whispers, "You can't fly." Tom says jokingly as a smile appears on his face and they both laugh and hug.

The boys get into the car, "Where to?" Kurt asks. "Buckeye Park on Second Street," Blaine says. "Wow, that was quite a walk." Kurt comments as he heads toward the park in silence. Kurt sees Blaine's car in the parking lot and parks next to it. "Want to swing?" Blaine asks. "Sure," Kurt says. They get out of the car and walk towards the swings and sit down. "How are you doing Blaine?" Kurt asks. "Just trying to move forward," Blaine says. "Good, I'm proud of you. That was a big step talking to your parents." Kurt says.

"Kurt, what should I do about Joey? No matter what I do I can't win. I hate Jack Hill and the fact I would be helping him makes my skin crawl. But, Joey is dying and I could possibly save or at least extend his life. I worry that if I don't do this, I won't be able to live with myself." Blaine says. "It's a tough decision, but whatever you decide I will support your decision." Kurt says. "What if he is a jerk like his Dad?" Blaine wonders. Kurt asks, "Blaine would it be easier if you learn more about him or met him?" "Maybe," Blaine said as he looked at Kurt. Kurt stopped swinging and looked directly at Blaine and said, "I have an idea. Let's go to New York and you can meet him. You can talk to him and find out what he is like. Maybe that will help you make a decision you can live with. Also, you could find out what being a donor entails and what you need to do and how it will affect you." Kurt suggested. "When could we leave?" Blaine asks. Kurt thought for a second and said, "Now." Blaine questioned, "Are you serious?" "Yes!" was Kurt's answer. The boys headed back to the parking lot and got into their cars. They drove them back to the Hummel/Hudson house, will a plan they need to share with their parents and then pack.

The boys explained their plans to their parents. They were not sure it was a good idea but agreed to it. Angela and Tom checked with Blaine to make sure he had completed all his school requirements. He had assured them he had. Telling them seniors do not have to take finals and he had already turned his schoolwork in. While the boys were packing Tom called Jack Hill to get information about Joey's location informing him Blaine wanted to talk to Joey. Burt put the packed bags into Blaine's car and gave the keys to Kurt. Wishing the boys good luck their parents say goodbye and remind them to drive safely and be careful. As Kurt pulls out of the driveway he grabs Blaine's hand and asks, "Are you ready for an adventure?" Blaine answers, "With you, always."


	10. Chapter 10 On the Road

The Truth Always Comes Out

Chapter 10: On the Road

Kurt has been driving a few hours now since they left his house in Lima. They are headed east toward New York City hoping to answer Blaine's questions about Joey Hill. "How are you doing?" Kurt asks Blaine who has been staring out the window but not really seeing anything. "Blaine," Kurt repeats. "Oh, I'm fine. I'm sorry I haven't been a very good companion. My mind has just been wandering," Blaine explains. "It's okay," Kurt says as he touches Blaine's leg. Kurt continues to drive while looking for a place to stop for the night when Blaine asks, "Who am I?" "What do you mean?" Kurt wonders. "A week ago I could have told you who I was. I would have said I am a young, confident, generous, caring person who has big dreams and really looking forward to the future. But now I don't know who I am. I don't feel anything, I'm empty inside Kurt. I don't see the future I once wanted anymore. I just want this situation to be all gone and I just want to be left alone." Blaine explained as his eyes began to water. I'm scared that I have lost myself and I won't ever get me back," Blaine laments. Kurt pulls the car over and stops by the side of the road. He turns the engine off and turns to look at Blaine. "I know who you are. Let me tell you about Blaine Anderson," Kurt says as he takes Blaine's hands and holds them between his rubbing them softly. "Blaine Anderson deeply loves his family and friends and would do anything for them. Unfortunately, because he loves so deeply his heart can be broken easily. He works very hard and strives for perfection. That is why he is at the top of his class academically and admired by many for his musical skills. He is forgiving. He accepts that people make mistakes and he gives them a second chance. But he rarely forgives himself when he makes a mistake. He is harder on himself than he should be. He is strong because he protects others even though he may be hurt in the process. But more importantly to me is he is the person I love more than anything else in this world and no matter what happens I will always be there for him. So he knows he is never alone and will always be loved. That is the Blaine Anderson I see and know and he hasn't gone anywhere. He's always right here." Kurt uses his index finger and points to Blaine's heart. Blaine hugs Kurt with all his might and softly says, "I have found my missing puzzle piece. Thank you."

After a good night sleep they are back on the road getting closer to New York City every minute. Blaine turns around to get a drink out of the cooler. "That's going to make you pee," Kurt says. "I'm thirsty," Blaine says and then takes a big gulp. I need to keep my ankle hydrated." Blaine chuckles while Kurt looks at him weirdly. "The more stops we have to make the longer it will take us to get there," Kurt says. "Do you know where that address is?" Blaine asks. "I have heard of the street name before." Kurt answers. "Do you think he knows I am a match?" Blaine wonders. "Only if his Dad told him you were." Kurt said. "I wonder how much he knows about his Father's past. What does he thinks about his Dad if he does?" Blaine asks. "I don't know, but you will get your answers Blaine, I promise." Kurt says. "Kurt, Blaine says quietly knowing he is going to be in trouble. "I need to pee."

They finally arrive in New York City and head to the loft. After eating lunch and putting it off as long as he could, Blaine takes out his phone that his Mother had returned to him yesterday and dials the phone number that belongs to Joey Hill. Sitting at the table Blaine puts the phone on speaker so Kurt can hear. Blaine feels a little nervous as he is waiting for Joey to answer. "Hello," Joey says. Blaine replies, "Hi, you don't know me but my name is Blaine Anderson. My parents know your Father. They talked to him recently and he told them about your condition. I am in visiting New York with my boyfriend right now and we thought we would look up and see if you were up for a visit. Or we could meet you some place if you prefer." "Who are your parents," Joey asks. "They are Tom and Angela Anderson from Lima, Ohio." Blaine says. "I used to live in Lima when I was little. I guess it is a small world. Umm, sure I guess that would be fine. It would be nice to see some new faces. I'm not sure I should go out but you can come over here." Joey said. "Can we bring you something coffee, tea, anything you would like?" Blaine asked. "Thanks, I would really enjoy a thick chocolate milkshake if that wouldn't be a problem." Joey asked. "Mmm, that does sound good. We will bring milkshakes and see you in about 30 minutes if that is good for you." said Blaine. "Sounds like plan. See you in a few. Bye." Joey says. "He sounds like a nice person," Kurt comments. "Yes he does." Blaine replies. "I guess we should get going. Do you know of a place that makes really good chocolate milkshakes? That's the least I can do for him. Besides I would love a thick chocolate milkshake too." Blaine says. "They head out of the loft knowing they are a few minutes away from seeing Joey and changing Blaine's life forever.


	11. Chapter 11 Meeting Joey

The Truth Always Comes Out

Chapter 11: Meeting Joey

"Ready," Kurt asks Blaine as they stand outside the door that says 5A. "Take a deep breath and knock. You can do this. I'm right beside you." Kurt continues to wait. "Blaine, the milkshakes are melting." Kurt says. Blaine lifts his right hand and knocks on the door. "Coming," they hear from the other side of the door. The door is being unlocked and finally opens. "Hi," Joey says as he welcomes them into his apartment. "Hello," the boys say in return. "I assume one of you is Blaine Anderson or I just let total strangers into my place," Joey says jokingly. "No, I am Blaine Anderson and this is Kurt Hummel," Blaine says as he introduces themselves. Kurt holding a container says, "Guys, these milkshakes are melting." "Man, I don't want that to happen I love thick chocolate milkshakes. Let's sit down at the table and get to know each other while we are sucking on our milkshaaaaaaakes!" Joey says with a laugh as they head towards the table. Blaine can see looking at Joey that he has been sick. His clothes are too loose on his small frame and he walks slowly, not having a lot of energy. His hair is very short as it has just begun to grow back. But his face is what attracts Blaine's attention because he doesn't see illness. He sees a person who is happy. A person who is full of life, makes jokes and is always smiling. He is not letting cancer stop him from living his life.

They had been there for over an hour and had talked about Lima, what games they like to play, their favorite foods, and what they like to do in their spare time. They found out they have a lot in common. They enjoy singing, watching movies, and want to travel overseas. They talked about everything, except their families. Blaine and Kurt could see Joey was getting tired so they decided it was time to leave so Joey could rest. As they were heading for the door Joey asked the boys, "What are you doing tomorrow?" Kurt answered, "We don't have anything planned." Joey says, "Great, why don't you come back for lunch and we can talk about what you really came here for." The boys freeze and look at Joey. "I know who you are Blaine and I bet you have lots of questions you did not ask today." Blaine is stunned. He finally asks, "You know?" "Yes I do. We can talk about my lovely Father tomorrow if you want." Blaine nods yes and turns toward the door. Blaine and Kurt say their goodbyes after finalizing plans for lunch and head back to the loft.

Kurt slides the loft door open and Blaine walks in. After closing the door Kurt joins Blaine on the couch to talk. "He seems very nice Kurt," Blaine says. "He is not letting cancer stop him from enjoying his life." Kurt agrees and says, "He is very strong to keep fighting and not give up." "Kurt, I need to talk to his doctor tomorrow morning before we go to Joey's. Will you come with me?" Blaine asks Kurt. "Yes." Kurt answers. Blaine calls Dr. Potter's office and explains who he is. He agrees to meet with Blaine at 9 o'clock tomorrow morning. Wanting to be ready for the meeting Blaine and Kurt sit down at the table and write down questions they want answered. "I think we are set." Blaine says. "I agree," Kurt says. "Are you tired?" Kurt asks Blaine with a look that Blaine has seen before. "Not really," Blaine says. "Are you thinking what I am thinking? Kurt asks Blaine. "Probably, should we exit stage right?" Blaine asks with a smirk as they race off towards the bedroom.

Blaine's head rests on Kurt's chest when the alarm goes off waking the boys. "Hit the snooze," Blaine tells Kurt. "No way, we need to shower and get going. We can't be late for your meeting with Doctor Potter especially since he is making time for us." Kurt tells Blaine as he kisses him on his forehead. "Now get up and get going," Kurt says as he pulls off the covers and forces Blaine into the bathroom while he starts breakfast. Soon the boys are ready for the day and head out of the loft to get their questions answered.

They enter Dr. Potter's office and talk with the receptionist. She takes the boys to the doctor's office where they sit down in soft chairs, waiting for the doctor. Blaine looks around at the diplomas trying to relieve some of his tension. Kurt takes his hand and says, "It will be alright." Blaine smiles at him and then looks at the paper with the questions. The door opens and Dr. Potter walks in. "Good morning gentlemen," he says as he shakes their hands, walks around his desk, and sits down in his chair. After introducing themselves the doctor says, "I understand you have some questions. You are aware that I will not be able to answer any questions pertaining to Joey Hill's health due to patient doctor confidentiality." "We understand," Blaine replies. "Honestly, Dr Potter says, "I am surprised to hear from you. Mr. Hill had told me you were tested and it came back positive to being a match. I got the impression that you would probably decline being a donor. Just to let you know he told me about your situation so I understand this is a difficult decision for you." "Thank you," Blaine says. "I understand that Joey has cancer and needs a bone marrow transplant as his next treatment." "Okay," Dr. Potter replies. Talking in a hypothetical situation so you are not breaking any laws, if a person in Joey's condition has this transplant what results could you expect? There is a good chance it could put the patient in remission or at least add a few years to his life." "Could you explain the procedure for the donor?" "Sure, I'll even give you a pamphlet you can take with you. The short version is this. The risk to the donor is relatively low. It is done in an operating room and the donor is under anesthesia which you choose. General, where you are totally out or a local that would numb you from the waist down and we would make you drowsy. A needle is inserted into your hip bone and the marrow is removed. It takes about an hour. The side effects after are the hip area may be bruised and sore for a few days and you will feel tired for tired for a few days up to a few weeks depending on the donor. Within a few weeks your body will replace the marrow that was removed," Doctor Potter explains. Blaine asks, "Would 2 weeks from now be soon enough to have the procedure if I so choose to be a donor? I am graduating from high school next week and I would like to attend it if possible." "If you decide to be a donor we could wait the 2 weeks because we would need some time to prepare the patient," Dr. Potter answered. After having their questions answered Blaine and Kurt slowly stand and thank the doctor for his time and help. "Blaine, if you are seriously considering being a donor I would like to repeat your blood test just to double check, if you don't mind. I could draw blood right now," Doctor Potter says. "Okay," Blaine says. The doctor leaves to get a vial for Blaine's blood while Kurt rubs Blaine's shoulders in a reassuring way while Blaine rolls up his sleeve. He returns quickly and is finished within seconds. The doctor reminds Blaine as he walks out of his office. "Please call me when you have made your decision about being a donor." "Sure. Before I leave I have one last question Blaine says, does Joey know I am a match?" "I do not know for sure, but I have not said anything to him." the doctor answered.

Blaine and Kurt are walking down the street when they realize they have some free time before heading to Joey's apartment. They stop at a little shop and sit down to enjoy a beverage. Blaine says, "When we get back to the loft later I want to watch a funny movie. I need to laugh. I can't remember the last time I laughed." Blaine says. "That sounds like a plan as long as it includes some popcorn. After the movie we will have to pack since we are heading back to Lima in the morning," Kurt says. "I think I will drive. My ankle feels better," he tells Kurt. "I'm not sure, I want to get back safely," Kurt questions. "Okay, I won't drive but that means I'll need to keep myself hydrated by drinking lots of water and you know what that means," Blains says jokingly. "Peeeeeing!" Kurt yells out with a laugh. "Come on Blaine, Joey is expecting us and we should stop and get him a thick chocolate milkshake. They head out of the store hands entwined and happy for the moment.

Joey has lunch ready when the boys arrive. He is thrilled to see a thick chocolate milkshake and starts sucking it immediately saying, "Nothing like a chocolate milkshake." They sit down and start eating lunch when Joey says, "Okay, let me tell you about my family and then you can ask your questions. I was born in Lima. We stayed there until I was 4 years old. My Mom and I moved to Columbus. We stayed there until I moved to New York. I remember visiting my Father in prison a few times. Mom told me he had done something wrong and they sent him there and he would be let out when I was 18. Well around the age of 14 I wanted to find out what my Dad had done that meant he couldn't be at my games like the other Fathers. No one would tell me when I asked so I looked him up on the internet and discovered the truth. I read some newspaper articles about him. I didn't understand everything I read so I showed my Mother what I found out. She finally explained everything to me. I was so mad at my Father, to think that he had raped and assaulted a woman. I couldn't understand it. He had destroyed my family and I hated him for that. When he was released he contacted me and wanted to explain. Not that he had an acceptable reason. We met a few times and then I graduated high school and headed for New York to attend NYU. I was diagnosed with cancer and he has been staying in touch ever since. When I told him I needed a bone marrow transplant and no one in my family was a match he told me about Angela Anderson. He told me he had another son and that he had signed all rights away. He told me he was going to go back to Lima find her. I have not heard from him since. I figure he found her because you showed up and that is my story, Joey says." Blaine asks, "Do you talk to him often? "Not really, I mean we talk every so often. He is my Father, but not really my Father if that makes sense. He was never around to do those fatherly things so we don't really have that bond." Joey said. "Can you tell me about your cancer and how you are doing?" Blaine asks. "Sure, I was diagnosed with cancer after I turned 20 years old. I had treatment and it went into remission. A year ago it returned but the treatments are not working as well. Recently my doctor's have decided I need a bone marrow transplant. We tested members of my family and none of them matched. So I am currently on a waiting list hoping to find a donor that will be a match."Joey explained. "How do you keep so upbeat with everything? I would fall apart." Blaine asks as Kurt touches his hand. "I decided when I was first diagnosed that I was going to keep control of my life. I am going to enjoy m**y** life and take in as much as possible whether I have a few days or many years. I think we should all live like that. Sure, I could be sad and sit in the corner letting life go by and what, lose even more to cancer. Ain't going to happen. It's taken enough." Joey answers.

"Okay, I guess that answers my questions except one," Blaine says as he looks at Kurt who gives him a smile and squeezes his hand because he approves of the question. "Would it bother you if you had some of my bone marrow in your body?" "What, what did you just say?" a surprised Joey asks. "Joey, I am a match and I am willing to give you some of my bone marrow if you want." Blaine said. "Are you sure?" Joey asks. "Yes, I would like to help my brother." Blaine answers as the brothers stand and hug while Joey repeats, "Thank you," over and over into Blaine's ear. They finally let go and Blaine says, "I have one request if possible. I don't want Jack Hill near me when we go through this." "Not a problem," Joey agrees happily as tears fall down his face and hope returns to his heart. Before leaving Blaine takes out his phone and calls Dr. Potter and informs him that he would indeed be a donor for Joey. Blaine and Kurt give Joey their phone numbers promising to keep in touch since they are headed back to Lima tomorrow. They share one last big hug with Joey before they head back to the loft both feeling good inside.


	12. Chapter 12 Getting Ready

The Truth Always Comes Out

Chapter 12: Getting Ready

Kurt and Blaine had returned safe and sound to the loft after leaving Joey's apartment. They had eaten dinner and are currently sitting on the couch sharing a bowl of popcorn, watching Aladdin, a funny movie Blaine had asked for earlier. They are singing along and are very relaxed, feeling good. It has been days since they had felt like this and they were going to enjoy it. Kurt picked up a popcorn kernel and tossed it at Blaine. Blaine threw it back at Kurt. This behavior continued back and forth until a full out popcorn fight had started. Finally, Kurt just threw the whole bowl at Blaine. Blaine got up quickly was now chasing Kurt around the loft threatening Kurt that he was going to pay. Kurt was caught by Blaine and they soon found themselves on the floor. Blaine is on top of Kurt holding him down. "You should never waste popcorn." Blaine said seriously. "Now you must pay." Blaine announced as he started tickling Kurt. He knows every spot where Kurt is sensitive to tickles. The tickle war was on with both boys tickling, wiggling, and laughing until they were out of breath. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Kurt shouts and Blaine finally stops exhausted. "Are you really sorry?" Blaine asks. "Yes, yes, I am really sorry," Kurt apologizes as he laughs. "Alright," Blaine says as he kisses Kurt on his lips and lies down next to him on the floor, both breathing hard. "You have to clean up the popcorn," Blaine tells Kurt as he turns toward Kurt and rubs circles on his chest with his fingers. "Man, I wish I had a dog," Kurt said as he looked at the popcorn that was spread all over the loft. "Maybe we should pack up first," Blaine suggested with a look that Kurt knew. "Last one to the bedroom has to clean up the popcorn," Kurt shouts as he pushes Blaine down while he gets up to runs to the bedroom. They both race to the bedroom not to return for a few hours.

It is beautiful day as the boys are driving back to Lima. They are enjoying being together as they sing along with the songs on their playlist. "How are you feeling?" Kurt asks Blaine. "Actually, I'm feeling better. I got some questions answered, I made some decisions that I am good with, and I feel like I will be able to deal with my parents. Besides, I have to pull myself together after meeting Joey. If he can stay strong and not fall apart so can I." Blaine said feeling his confidence coming back. Back in Lima, the boys pull into the Hummel/Hudson driveway their adventure complete. Carole and Burt greet them with hugs as they walk into the house. They tell Burt and Carole all about their trip to New York and meeting Joey. Soon Blaine is saying goodbye and walking out the door headed to his home. His parents greet him with hugs and kisses. They sit down in the living room and Blaine shares his experiences in New York and his decision about Joey. Angela and Tom are happy to see Blaine more like himself. They know they still need to talk to Blaine about things, but for know they are happy. They have their son back.

Blaine got ready for bed and then called Kurt. He thanked him again for going to New York and being with him, supporting him through this confusing time. But more importantly he wanted to tell Kurt that he loved him and always will. Before going to sleep Blaine called Sam to find out how things at McKinley were going. "We sure have missed you," Sam told Blaine. "The glee club has been trying to practice our songs for graduation but it didn't sound right because we need your voice." Sam explained. "I'll be back tomorrow. I am looking forward to seeing you guys and spending these last few days of high school together," Blaine told Sam.

The next few days went by quickly with practice for Graduation and rehearsal with the glee club. But mostly Blaine, Sam, Tina, and Artie spent the time remembering their crazy senior year and saying goodbye to McKinley.


	13. Chapter 13 Graduation

The Truth Always Comes Out

Chapter 13: Graduation

Kurt was over at Blaine's house helping Blaine get dressed for Graduation. "You look great!" Kurt tells Blaine. "Thanks for your help," says Blaine. "Are you nervous about your speech?" Kurt asks. "A little, but I am ready. Actually I am ready to head to New York and start my future with you," Blaine says as he finishes dressing. Kurt walks up to Blaine and hugs him tightly whispering, "Me too."

They head down stairs and see Angela and Tom cleaning up after dinner. "Wow, you look very handsome," Angela says as Tom gets the camera and takes a picture of the boys. Kurt then takes a picture of Blaine with his parents. After pictures Blaine double checks to make sure he has everything. "Cap and gown, honors cord, and his Graduation speech, I am ready," Blaine says to himself. "Kurt, I'm heading to McKinley, are you coming?" Blaine asks. "Right behind you," Kurt says as they head out the door. At McKinley they walk into the choir room and sit down with the rest of the seniors waiting to start their last rehearsal. After rehearsal Blaine, Sam, Tina, and Artie meet in the middle of the choir room for one last big senior hug. We are going to keep in touch no matter where we go. "We need to promise," Tina says. "Show circle," Sam says. The four senior put their right hand in the middle of the circle. They slowly raise their hands and yell, "PROMISE!" and then they happily head out of the room to get in line with their fellow seniors.

The auditorium is filled with family and friends. The seniors are lined up waiting to enter when the band suddenly begins to play Pomp and Circumstances. Principal Figgins leads the Class of 2013 through the auditorium. The Graduates begin the walk. The walk they have been dreaming about for 4 years. They look into the crowd trying to find their family and wave to them when they do. The students are standing in front of their seat while waiting for all the Graduates to enter. The band stops playing and everyone sits down. Principal Figgins welcomes the Graduates and their family and friends. He makes a short speech about how proud he is of the Graduates. He then introduces the Class President Blaine Anderson. Blaine slowly rises and walks to the podium. He hears cheers coming from the New Directions, causing him to smile. He looks at the audience and begins. "Congratulations seniors, this has been a long year and I am sure this is a year we will never forget. Recently, I met a person who gave me some words of wisdom I would like to share. Take control of your life. You, make the decisions that affect your life not someone or something else. You, have the power to decide how you see and feel in this world. You can live life or you can waste the time you are given. Finally, enjoy your life and take in as much as possible, because we really don't know how many tomorrows we have. Speaking on behalf of the Class of 2013 I would like to thank our parents." Blaine looks at his Mother and Father. "You have made sacrifices for us that we cannot even imagine and you did it with love in your heart. To our family and friends," Blaine now looks at the Burt, Carol and especially Kurt, "Thank you for just being there and supporting us tough all our ups and downs. To the administrators and teachers at McKinley who have had to put up with us and our shenanigans for these past few years. Thank you, for all your help and guidance. We hope to make you proud. At this time I would like to ask Tina Cohen Chang and Artie Abrahams to join me on stage. I am better at singing than giving speeches so I decided a song would be good way to express the thoughts the seniors are having today." Blaine leaves the podium and stands with Tina and Artie. The music from "Breakaway" by Kelly Clarkson begins and they start singing.

_Da da da'd da da Da da da'd da da Da da da'd da da da_

_Da da da'd da da Da da da'd da da Da da da'd da da da_

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreamin' of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray_

_Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I tried to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I prayed_

_I could break away_

_I'll spread my wings and_

_I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes_

_till I touch the sky_

_Now make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness_

_And into the sun_

_But I won't forget all_

_The ones that I love_

_Gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And break way _

_Da da da'd da da Da da da'd da da Da da da'd da da da _

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

_Get on board a fast train_

_Travel on a jet plane_

_Far away I would play _

_And breakaway_

Sitting in the audience the remaining New Directions stand and begin to join in and sing along.

_I'll spread my wings and_

_I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes_

_till I touch the sky_

_Now make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness_

_And into the sun_

_But I won't forget all_

_The ones that I love_

_Gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And break away_

_Buildings with hundred floors_

_Swing around revolving doors_

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me_

_But, gotta keep moving on, moving on,_

_fly away, breakaway_

The Graduates stand and join in singing the chorus.

_I'll spread my wings and_

_I'll learn how to fly_

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye, _

_Gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness_

_And into the sun_

_I won't forget the place I come from_

_Gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And break away, break away, break away_

Everyone gives the 3 seniors a standing ovation and cheer loudly. After everyone sit back down Principal Figgins begins, "Ladies and gentlemen I would like to present to you the Class of 2013." He begins calling the names of the Graduates. He hands them their diploma while shaking their hand. When Blaine's name is called he could hear the cheers from his family. He looked up at them as he moved the tassel to the other side with a huge smile on his face. He could see the tears in his Mother's eyes and the pride on Kurt's face. He couldn't wait to hug them. Blaine didn't notice the man with curly black hair sitting alone in the last row with a smile on his face. The last student got his diploma and the audience clapped loudly. Blaine didn't notice the man with curly black hair sitting alone in the last row with a smile on his face. The New Directions take the stage and lead the seniors in singing the school fight song one last time. The seniors then toss their caps into the air and cheer. They hug and say goodbye to each other before they walk through the auditorium in search of their family.

After the Graduation Ceremony the Hummel/Hudsons and the Andersons go out to eat and celebrate together Blaine's Graduation. Everyone is talking about how nice the Graduation was when Tom excuses himself and says, "I would like to give Blaine his Graduation gift." He hands Blaine an envelope. Blaine opens the envelope and his eyes became wide. "I can't believe this," he says as a key falls from the envelope and lands on the table. "It's an apartment," Blaine says still in shock. Angela says, "It's near school and you will be able to furnish it how you like." Tom tells Blaine, "The rent is covered for 4 years. After that you can decide what you want to do with it." Blaine looks in the envelope again and notices there is another key. Blaine holds the key up and his Mother says, "We figured Kurt would be there most of the time." They all laughed.

After dinner Blaine and Kurt headed over to Artie's for the party. Most of the New Directions were there both past and present. They caught up with each other about what they were doing now. They laughed and cried as they shared Glee Club stories trying to embarrass each other. They talked about the things they went through like slushies, purple pianos mishaps, mashups and the fact that Glee Club was over. But what they really talked about were the friendships they had made that will last forever. The problems they had to deal with and came out better for it. In the end they all realized how Glee Club was a very special place and it had changed their lives forever. Blaine started playing the piano. Puck and Sam joined in on guitar, Ryder on drums and before they knew it everyone was singing and making a memory that will never be forgotten.


	14. Chapter 14 Let's Talk

The Truth Always Comes Out

Chapter 14: Let's Talk

"Blaine can you come downstairs? Angela yells. Blaine stops packing up his things and heads downstairs wondering what his Mother needs. "Hey, you called?" he asks his Mother as he walks into the kitchen. "Yes dear, do want something to eat or drink? She asks. "No, I'm good Mom," Blaine replies. "So what do you need, I was packing up." Blaine inquires. Angela walks toward Blaine and grabs his hands and says, "Blaine you are going to be heading to New York soon and your Father and I need to talk to you if you don't mind. Blaine looks at his Mother realizing what she is talking about and thinks for a second before saying, "Okay."

They walk into the living room where Tom is sitting in his chair reading a book while waiting for Blaine and Angela to join him. "There you are," he says as Blaine and Angela sit down on the couch feeling a little nervous. Blaine looks at his Father as he begins to speak. "Blaine, I want to begin this conversation by saying your Mother and I are very proud of you and all your accomplishments. We love you dearly and only want the best for you. These past 18 years have gone by so fast and you are going to be deeply missed when you head to New York." Tom takes a sip of some water and continues. "Blaine, your Mother and I feel we need to talk to you about the Jack Hill situation before you leave. We will answer all your questions as truthfully as we can. If at any time you want to stop, we will." "Okay," Blaine whispers. "Tom begins to explain, "When your Mother was attacked we were devastated. Your Mother was dealing with something no woman should ever have to deal with. I tried to support her the best I could during this time. When your Mother told me she expecting I was thrilled. It seemed like the gray clouds were finally lifting and the sun was starting to shine through. Your Mother started smiling and laughing again. You have to understand that we had wanted a baby for a long time. In fact we were almost at the point of thinking it would never happen. After we expressed our joy we started trying to figure out the due date and we realized there was some doubt concerning who the father could be. Those few days were like a roller coaster. At the top we were happy knowing we were having a baby and then we plummeted to the bottom realizing that Jack Hill could be the father." "I have a question," Blaine interrupted. "Isn't there a drug you could have taken that would have ended any possible pregnancy after a rape?" Angela answered, "Yes, there is and I was offered it. We had been trying to have a baby and I thought to myself what if I am pregnant with Tom's child already. I couldn't take that risk. So I refused the drug." "Okay," Blaine said. Angela continues, "After I realized I was pregnant your Father and I had many discussions about what to do about the pregnancy. We both agreed that we wanted this baby. During this time I think we were a little naïve. We didn't want to face the reality of the situation because we kept telling ourselves that Tom was the father while ignoring the truth. We decided during this time not to acknowledge that there was a question about the baby's paternity to family or friends. Then you were born we were so very happy. Soon after you were born the doctor did a paternity test." "What did you think when you first saw me? Blaine asks. "Honestly, you were pretty yucky," Angela laughed. "Funny," Blaine groaned. "When they brought you to me cleaned up I fell in love with you immediately, but I also felt a tightening in my stomach because for the first time I was forced to face the truth. That Jack Hill may be your father because you had a full head of black curly hair. I think your Father felt the same but he didn't say anything. We didn't want to hurt each other." Angela said as she looked at Tom with loving eyes. "When I saw you I felt that same twinge. That black curly hair was a red flag because I knew Jack Hill had black curly hair." Tom said "I'll feel bad you didn't get that new baby excitement because of the situation," Blaine said. "You don't need to be sorry for anything," Blaine's Mom said reassuringly. "We found out the results a few days later. We even had it done twice just to make sure," Angela explained. "How did you get DNA from Jack Hill since he was in jail?" Blaine asks. His Mother answers, "We used some of the evidence gathered for the trial. When we knew for sure that Jack Hill was your biological Father we sat down and discussed what we wanted to do. What would be the best for you? The first thing we decided without question was to have Jack Hill sign away his parental rights." Blaine asks, "What did he say when you told him about me? "He didn't say much," his Mother said sheepishly. "Mom, I want to know the truth," Blaine demanded. Angela answered, "He said he would be happy to sign his rights away because he didn't want anything to do with trash." Blaine tried not to show how bad those words hurt but his moist eyes gave him away. His Mother rubs his back gently hoping to take the hurt away. She says "After we secured your rights your Father legally adopted you." "Whose name is on my birth certificate?" Blaine asks. "Mine!" Tom says loud and proudly, "and always will be." Blaine looks at him and smiles. Angela continues, "As I told you earlier I struggled caring for you. I loved you but when I would look at you I would remember the attack. As time moved on I kept falling more and more in love with you as I began seeing you and not Jack Hill. I saw a baby boy with the cutest smile, who giggled at everything, and loved listening to music. Thankfully, no one ever questioned your paternity and we never brought it up. Then one day I started thinking about whether or not you should ever know. My imagination would go wild with different scenarios. I could see people looking at you strangely or pointing fingers at you like you were different. I could see you at a park or in school and the kids calling you names, or hurting you, or you alone without friends because their parents wouldn't allow it. I told your Father about my concerns and we decided we wouldn't tell anyone about your paternity including you. We wanted to protect you from being hurt." Blaine chuckles, his parents look at him wondering what was funny when Blaine says, "Isn't it ironic your concerns for me still happened only for a different reason." Everyone knew what Blaine was talking about. After a few seconds Angela says, "The decision we made was not an issue until Jack Hill showed up at our door. Blaine responds saying, "I guess I can understand what you did and why you did it. I am not sure what I would have done if I was in your place. I do have a few questions though. Tom says, "Ask." "How can you love me?" "How could we not?" Angela said. "You were our baby and still are. You needed protecting, you had done nothing wrong, and you were my son." Angela said. "Why didn't you give me up for adoption?" Blaine asks. Tom says, "A couple of reasons. If we gave you up people would have found out the truth, but more importantly you were the baby we had been wanting for years. We couldn't let you go." "Does Cooper know?" is Blaine's last question. His Father says, "No, all Cooper knows is his Mother was hurt not how. He may have learned about the attack when he was older but I don't know. He has never said anything about it."

"Blaine says, "I'm sorry I ran away. I was so confused and I just needed some time. I didn't mean to make you worry or hurt you more." "We understand Blaine because we have been there," his Mother replied. "Blaine, just a piece of advice, running away from problems will not solve them it only makes them worse. Take our word for it," his Father says. I love you, Blaine says as he hugs his Mother tightly and then stands and walks to his Father and embraces him and says, "I love you Dad."


	15. Chapter 15 Heading to New York

The Truth Always Comes Out

Chapter 15: Heading to New York

This is a great day everyone agrees. Friends of Blaine and Kurt are over for a "Here We Come New York" pool party to say goodbye. Their friends from the New Directions and the Warblers have been at Blaine's house since noon swimming, singing, and having a cookout. Kurt and Blaine are sitting on their towels next to the pool laughing at their friends playing volleyball and splashing in the water. The boys are really enjoying being with their friends and not thinking about the future. "This was a wonderful idea," Kurt tells Blaine. "It's a good way to say goodbye to all our friends before we head to New York." "I'm going to miss those guys," Blaine sadly mentions to Kurt. "Me too, but I'm very happy you will be with me in New York," Kurt says. They had told their friends they were leaving right after Graduation because they needed to get Blaine's apartment set up. Though, that is true, it is not the real reason. Blaine needs to get to New York to be a bone marrow donor for the brother he never knew he had. "Blaine, Kurt," Sam yells. "Come on, we're going to have a cannon ball competition. New Directions against the Warblers! The boys get up quickly and run towards the pool and jump in making a huge splash.

It's early in the morning when the alarm goes off to let Blaine know it was time to rise and shine and head to New York. He turned the alarm off. He was awake already not getting too much sleep last night. He was remembering the past and thinking about the future. They had packed the trailer last night and parked it in Kurt's driveway because Burt was going to use his truck to haul the trailer filled with memories to New York. "Come on Blaine!" his Father yells. His parents are going to drive him over to Kurt's house. They had requested that he spend his last night with them at home. Blaine was happy he did because he enjoyed looking at pictures, reliving memories, and telling stories with his parents. Blaine stops at the door and turns around, and he slowly looks around at his bedroom, his room that holds so many memories. "Goodbye," he says softly, knowing that when he closes this door he is closing the door on his childhood and his future will begin.

Blaine races down the stairs with his bag and heads to the kitchen. He grabs a muffin and gulps down some juice while talking to his parents. Finally, they are out of the house headed towards the car. His Father pulls out of the driveway and heads towards Lima. Blaine looks at his home getting smaller and smaller in the distance with a tear in his eye.

"Time to go," Burt announces since everything is packed and the sun is up. Kurt gives Carole a hug and gets in the truck. Blaine is taking longer as he says goodbye to his parents. "Call us when you get there," his Mother says. "I will," Blaine promises. "I love you and thanks for everything," he says to his parents as he hugs and kisses them both before he gets into the truck next to Kurt. "Ready?" Kurt asks Blaine. "Ready," he tells Kurt while he grabs his hand. Burt starts the engine and in seconds they were out of sight. Angela and Tom tell Carole goodbye and head back to their home that will be much too quiet.

On the highway Burt, Kurt, and Blaine are making great time considering they are hauling a trailer. Kurt and Blaine are reading a Vogue magazine together talking, smiling, and laughing. Burt glances over at them and smiles. "Their dreams are coming true," and he can't think of two people who deserve it more. They stop to fill the truck up with gas and to get something to eat. As they eat Burt asks, "So what things do you need to do when you get to New York?" "Unpack," Kurt says sarcastically. Burt chuckles, "Kurt, really, I knew that." Blaine says, "Once we see the apartment then we'll decide what is needed to furnish it. Then I'll probably let Kurt do his thing." "Good idea," Kurt replies. Blaine continues, "I also need to talk to Joey and his doctor to find out the time schedule we will be on for the transplant." Burt asks, "Have you talked to Joey lately?" Blaine answers, "I talked to him a couple of times since I got back from New York. He was feeling okay just tired. He said they were just waiting on me to get back to New York before they would start prepping him." Burt says, "I admire you for doing this. Not everyone would under these circumstances." There food arrived and they began eating when Burt asked, "Could I meet Joey?" Kurt and Blaine looked at each other. "Sure if you want," Blaine said. "I'll ask him when I talk to him." "Good, well finish up boys, we need to get going or we'll never get there before dark." Burt says.

Kurt and Blaine are so excited they are acting like teenage girls seeing a superstar when they pull up in front of their apartment building. They rushed out of the truck and were soon standing outside the door that says 6A. Blaine takes out his key and inserts it into the lock. He turns it and they hear the click. "You ready?" Blaine asks Kurt. "Ready," Kurt says as he nods his head yes. Blaine turns the knob and opens the door and takes 2 steps in and stops.


	16. Chapter 16 Settling In

The Truth Always Comes Out

Chapter 16: Settling In

"Oh my God!" the boys said in unison. "Holy crap!" came out of Burt's mouth. Before them stood New York City, literally New York City, the outside wall is made of glass that starts in the middle of the wall and goes to the ceiling. They were witnessing the most beautiful sunset with hues of yellow, pink, and orange shining over New York. All 3 of them were mesmerized by the sight. "This is amazing," Blaine said as he hugged Kurt. They start to look around the apartment and realize the apartment is furnished. Chairs, couches, tables, lamps everything they would need. On the table was a bouquet of flowers and an envelope addressed to Blaine and Kurt.

Surprise!

I hope you don't mind but I picked up a few necessities. I am sure you will add your own touches to make it your home.

Love,

Mom and Dad

P.S. Your things are being brought up for you.

The door bell rings and Burt opens the door. Two men start carrying in the contents of the trailer into the apartment. They ask where they should put the boxes and Blaine and Kurt start giving them directions. In a couple of hours the trailer was empty and Burt had left to return it. Blaine and Kurt sat down on the couch and smiled at each other before cuddling realizing they have made it. They were in New York living their dream.

The next morning Blaine called Joey to see if he was up for some visitors. He said it would be fine. After lunch Blaine, Kurt, and Burt were headed over to Joey's place. They have to pick up a thick chocolate shake on their way. Joey opened the door and let them in. Kurt said, "Joey this is Burt Hummel, my Father. He helped us move Blaine to New York." "Nice to meet you Mr. Hummel," Joey said. "Please call me Burt," he said. "Okay," Joey said. "Is that for me?" Joey asks as he sees the milkshake. "Yes it is," Kurt says. "And you should start sucking before it melts." The boys laugh at the remark. "So how are you feeling?" Blaine asks. "Pretty good just tired," Joey answers. "Now that you are in New York I'll probably start prepping anytime." "Dr. Potter is going to see me tomorrow afternoon so maybe we'll know more soon." Blaine says. "I heard you are from Ohio, so what brought you to New York?" Burt asked Joey. "I have always wanted to live in New York. I like the hustle and bustle of the city. It has so much to do and see. I knew I would never be bored. Luckily, I was offered a scholarship to NYU to study law and I accepted immediately. Once I am able I plan on returning to earn my degree, pass the bar, and be a lawyer." "I hope it all works out for you kid," Burt says. "With Blaine's help I'm sure it will," Joey says. Kurt can see that Joey is getting tired so he says. "We should be going because we have some errands to run before my Father leaves tomorrow heading back to Lima." Burt shakes Joey's hand and wishes him the best. The boys tell him they will be in touch.

The next morning Blaine and Kurt said goodbye and thanked Burt for all his help. The boys use the rest of the morning unpacking boxes and getting settled into the new apartment, their apartment. They sat on the couch cuddling while they looked out the window enjoying the view. "It feels good to sit down for a few minutes and relax." Kurt says. Blaine adds, "It has been a crazy couple of weeks and we have a few more weeks to go through with the transplant and recovery. I think I will be happy when school starts in the fall." says Blaine. "Are you still okay about doing this? Kurt asks. "Yea, I am. I feel good that I can help Joey. It makes me appreciate what I have. Besides, Joey seems to be a nice guy even though he has a bum for a Father." Blaine answers. Kurt tells Blaine, "Just so you know, I will be there for you all the way." With a smile Blaine says, "I know you will. That's why I love you so much," Blaine passionately kisses Kurt and suggests, "Let's go to the bedroom and I will show you how much I love you." Kurt smiles happily because he knows what that means.


	17. Chapter 17 The Process Begins--- Maybe

The Truth Always Comes Out

Chapter 17: The Process Begins - Maybe

Blaine and Kurt are waiting to see Dr. Potter. "You look nervous," Kurt says. "I am a little bit. I don't particularly like seeing doctors," Blaine answers. "Mr. Anderson," the nurse calls. "That's me," Blaine said as he and Kurt followed the nurse into an exam room. She gave Blaine a gown to change into. He groaned as he took the gown and put it on. "It's not funny," Blaine told Kurt who was having trouble not to laughing. "I think you are cute in your new outfit," Kurt giggles. Blaine hopped onto the table while Kurt sat in the nearby chair. They heard a knock on the door and Dr. Potter enters the room and greets the boys. "How was Graduation?" he asks Blaine. "It was great. We attended some great parties," Blaine answered with a smile. "Sounds like you had a wonderful time," Dr. Potter said. "Shall we start? I want to exam you to make sure you are healthy enough for the transplant," the doctor explains. He spends about 20 minutes checking Blaine's heart, lungs, eyes, ears, blood pressure, temperature, and reflexes. He has Blaine lay on his side and checks his hip then he turns over to check the other hip. He explains that he will extract the bone marrow from his hip touching the area he will use. "Do you have a preference as to what hip we use? Which side do you lay on when you are sleeping?" Dr. Potter asks. "I guess I tend to sleep on my right side," Blaine says as he looks at Kurt for confirmation. "Okay, I will make a note to use your left hip," the doctor says as he writes it down in Blaine's folder. "Blaine you will be under anesthesia during the extraction. Do you want to be totally out or a local where you will be numb from the waist down. We will give you something to make you drowsy also. Either way you will not be in any pain during the procedure. Do you have a preference? Blaine says, "I talked with a friend who is a nurse and she thought the local would be fine. She said I wouldn't have to worry about nausea and I would come around sooner." "I agree," Dr. Potter said. "So we'll put you down for local anesthesia. Let me explain the procedure. You will be admitted into the hospital. They will assign you a room and check your vitals. They will clean the area we are going to use and then you will be taken to an operating room and sedated. I will insert a needle into your hip and remove the marrow. The marrow will be frozen until we give it to Joey. It takes about one hour." Looking at Kurt, the doctor tells him it will be nearly 2 hours before he would see Blaine again once they take him due to prep and post op. "When you wake up your hip will be sore. We can give you meds if you want for pain. It may also be bruised. Your body will replace the bone marrow in about 2 weeks. You will feel tired ranging from a few days up to a few months, it depends on the individual. Do you have any questions?" he asks looking at Blaine. "I have just one. When do we do it?" Blaine asks. "What are you doing the day after tomorrow?" the doctor asks. "Helping Joey," Blaine says. "What about you Kurt?" Blaine asks. "I don't have any at this time," Kurt says. Dr. Potter stands, shakes hands with the boys and says, "Okay, we will see you the day after tomorrow," as he leaves the exam room. Blaine gets dressed and the boys leave the office with their questions answered. "I need to go to to do some work. I'll see you later tonight," Kurt tells Blaine. "I think I'll go and tell Joey what was decided," Blaine says as he hugs Kurt goodbye.

Blaine picks up a thick chocolate milkshake and heads towards Joey's apartment. He was about to knock on the door when he heard voices from inside the apartment. Joey was talking to someone. "How long are you going to stay?" Joey asks. "I just got here," a man says. "I can't leave you when you need me. Besides I am saving your life. You can't kick me out. If it wasn't for me getting that ugly loser pregnant you wouldn't have a donor. So you owe me big time. Besides I am your Father."

A loud thud is heard outside the door. Jack Hill walks over to the door and opens it. He sees no one but looks at the floor and says, "Someone dropped a chocolate milkshake in front of your door. You need to clean that up because I'm going to take a nap." Jack Hill picks up his beer and heads to the guest room. Joey quickly goes to the hallway and looks both ways hoping to see someone but it is empty. He bends down and picks up the cup. He reads the name of the store where it was bought. "No, no, no" he thought. Blaine might have been here and heard his conversation with Jack Hill. "Where is Blaine?" Joey wondered. "I need to talk to him. Have I lost my donor?" Joey wondered. Joey decides to call Blaine but he can't call with his Father in the apartment so he goes to a nearby coffee shop. He dials Blaine's number hoping he will pick up. It goes to voice mail. He leaves a message asking him to call. He then decides to text him, telling him he needs to talk to him. They need to talk so he can explain. Joey decides his next option is to call Kurt. "Hi Joey," Kurt says. "How can I help you?" "Have you talked to Blaine within the last 30 minutes?" Joey asks. "No, I haven't, I'm at work. What's going on? What has happened Joey? What's wrong with Blaine?" Kurt demanded. "Kurt, I'm at the Drink it Up coffee shop near my apartment. Can you meet me?" Joey asked. "I'm on my way," Kurt says. He tries calling Blaine as he heads out to meet Joey but it goes to voice mail. He leaves a message asking Blaine to call him. He also sends a text hoping Blaine would read it and call him. Kurt's concern for Blaine increases after every passing minute. "Not again," Kurt thinks, "not again."

Kurt arrives at the coffee shop and spots Joey and asks. "What's going on Joey? Where's Blaine?" he says as he sits down. "I am pretty sure Blaine was outside the door of my apartment. He may have overheard a conversation I was having with someone and left upset." Joey explains. "You're not telling me everything Joey. Stop playing games, just and spill it," Kurt says with anger. "Okay, I was talking to my Father. He showed up earlier today. He was saying some things about Blaine and his Mother. I think he might have heard it," he tells Kurt. "What makes you think he heard you?" Kurt asks. "A few seconds after my Dad said it, we heard a noise outside the door. My Dad opened the door and all we saw was a chocolate milkshake on the floor with no one there. The milkshake was from the same place you guys get them from." Joey said. "What did your Dad say about Blaine and his Mom?" Kurt asked. "It wasn't nice and I don't want to repeat it." Joey answered. "Damn!" Kurt yelled. "You don't know how hard this has been on him. He was just starting to accept it. Now this happens. It was probably him at the door. After meeting with Dr. Potter this morning I went to work and he said he was going to go see you. He wanted to tell you that they were going to extract the bone marrow the day after tomorrow. Where is your Dad now? Kurt wants to know. "He's staying with me in my apartment." Joey says. "I have to find Blaine. I have to find Blaine." Kurt says.

I'm going home. I hope that is where he went. If he is not there I have no idea where he could be. Kurt stands and starts to leave when Joey says. "I hope you find him and he is okay. When you do find him please let me know because I really do care about him." Kurt tells Joey, "I will, but you need to take care of yourself. Kurt gets to the apartment in record time and unlocks the door. "Please be here, please be here," he begs to himself.


	18. Chapter 18 Reaction

The Truth Always Comes Out

Chapter 18: Reaction

"It's Jack Hill," Blaine says to himself. "Did he just say that about my Mother?" Blaine becomes furious and drops the chocolate milkshake he's holding in his hand. Hearing the thud, Blaine knows he needs to get away before they see him. He runs out of the building and continues to run not knowing where. He begins to slow down and then stops and bends over to get his breath. "Think Blaine, Be smart," he says to himself. He looks around and sees Central Park. He walks there and sits down on a bench and puts his head into his hands. His phone rings and sees it's from Joey. "You've got to be kidding. No way am I going to talk to you." and Blaine turns his phone off. "How could he? How could Joey let him talk about my Mother like that? Maybe he is the same as Jack Hill. Am I just being used by them? They act all nice and friendly not showing their true selves. They get what they want and treat me and my family like dirt. Can't happen, I can't let that happen. Run, run, run away my body keeps telling me. Ignore the problem and it disappears." Blaine says to himself, his head spinning filled with thoughts.

"Don't run away, face your problems," Blaine remembers what his true Father told him. He needs time to think so he starts walking and talking to himself. "I'm not a kid anymore. Remember you shut that door when you left your room. You know Jack Hill is a jerk and he has proven it without a doubt. What hurt was Joey. I was starting to like him and wanted to be friends but I'm not sure now. I asked Joey not to have Jack Hill around while we were going through this. Now he is living with him. He didn't say anything to him when he started talking about my Mother. Does he think it is alright to make fun of an assault on a person? Maybe he thinks the same of me as his Father. Maybe I don't know Joey as well as I should. Maybe I shouldn't know him at all. Should I even give Joey my bone marrow? Is he worth my time and concern? Maybe all he wants is the bone marrow in my body and nothing else. I wonder if he would do the same for me if the roles were reversed. Stop Blaine! Stop thinking! Stop letting your mind drive you crazy with what ifs." Blaine yelled at himself as he continued walking. Blaine is exhausted both physically and mentally and needs to rest. He looks at his watch and is surprised how late it is. He has been walking for hours. He looks around his surroundings and notices that this building looks familiar. It's his building. A small smile appears on his face and he walks home.

Kurt unlocks the door to their apartment for the second time while looking for Blaine. He had been here earlier but Blaine was not. He went back out searching for Blaine in places they had been to. He doesn't hear anything as he sets the keys down on the table by the door. "Blaine," he calls out again and begins to look around when his stomach relaxes because he sees him. Blaine, his Blaine is found.

Blaine is sitting in the dark. Criss cross on the couch looking out the window. Looking like he is in his own little world. Kurt slowly walks toward him. He sits down next to Blaine criss cross. He gently grabs his hand and looks out the window at the city lights. Waiting, waiting, and waiting for Blaine to talk. Blaine simply falls onto Kurt's lap and cries while Kurt rubs his back reassuringly and whispers, "Let it out, I'm here."

Blaine's tears stop and he begins to see the lights of the city again. "Kurt," Blaine says, "I have to pee." Kurt replies, "Well thank you for sharing. Do you need any help?" "Nope," Blaine says as he gets up heading for the bathroom. Kurt goes to the kitchen and gets some cheese, crackers, fruit and two glasses of water. Blaine is already waiting on the couch when Kurt returns. "Thought we could use some nourishment," Kurt says. They eat in silence just looking out the window when Blaine begins to talk.

"He's here," Blaine says. "I know, Joey called me and told me what happened." Kurt said. "I understand a chocolate milkshake got wasted." he added. "I heard them talking and some of the things they said made be furious. I don't know what to do any more Kurt. I wanted to run and I did. But I realized I have to stop running so I came home to wait for you." Blaine admitted. "Joey wants to talk to you and explain things." Kurt informs Blaine. "I heard him talk or not talk when he had a chance to say something," Blaine says. "He called me when he realized you heard their conversation and is worried about you." Kurt says. "Worried about me or my bone marrow?" Blaine asks. "What are you thinking about the transplant?" Kurt asks. "It hurts Kurt, it hurts really bad and I seriously considered refusing to do the transplant. If I don't do it, I'm afraid I will become a person I don't like. I don't want to turn into a mean, cruel, and selfish person Kurt. My parents taught me better. So I decided I will be a donor for Joey, but I do not want any contact with either Jack Hall or Joey ever again." Blaine says. "Are you sure Blaine?" Kurt asked. "Yes," Blaine answers.

"It has been quite a day Kurt and I am tired so I am going to bed," Blaine says as he picks up the plates to take them to the kitchen. "Blaine, Joey asked me to call him if I found you. He is concerned about you. Would that be okay?" he asks Blaine. You can do whatever you want. I don't want to know." Blaine says. Kurt looks at his phone and sees he has missed some texts from Joey. He starts reading the texts when he hears the shower running because that means Blaine will be occupied for a while. He decides to call and he does. "Did you find Blaine, Kurt?" a concerned Joey asks. "I'm calling you to let you know I have found Blaine and he is safe," Kurt tells Joey. "That's good news. I was worried." Joey says. "How is he?" Joey asks. "He is very upset. He considered not doing the transplant but he has decided he will still do the transplant. He has also decided he does not want to see or talk to you or your father though." Kurt said. "Okay, maybe I'll be able to change his mind after the procedure." Joey says. "Ever Joey, he doesn't want to see you ever again. I will be abide by his wishes, so I will no longer be in contact with you. Goodbye and good luck." Kurt says as he punches the end button on his phone. Kurt heads to their bedroom and finds Blaine lying on his side curled up. He goes and cleans up quietly. He gets in bed and curls around Blaine wondering what the next few days could possibly hold.


	19. Chapter 19 The Day of Donation

The Truth Always Comes Out

Chapter 19: The Day of Donation

The next day Blaine sleeps in, not really wanting to face the day. Kurt is up already and gone to work. He will be off tomorrow to accompany Blaine to the hospital. Blaine finally gets up, eats breakfast, and spends the morning lounging around the apartment not talking to anyone except Kurt or his family. Kurt calls and invites Blaine out for dinner and after some convincing he agrees to go. They meet at the restaurant and Blaine asks. "How was your day? "Nothing too exciting just getting the next articles up on the web site." Kurt says, but he can see that Blaine is not really paying attention. "Blaine, where are you? Talk to me I am here for you," he says as he reaches to touch Blaine's hand. "I just want it to be over so I don't have to deal with this anymore. Kurt, I'm sorry I am lousy company and I'm not hungry. Can we go home?" Blaine asks. They silently walk home hands entwined. Blaine gets out his keyboard and starts singing. For a few minutes Blaine doesn't think about his life and simply enjoys the music. Later that night when the boys are holding each other before they fall asleep Blaine says. "Kurt, I don't want you to think that I am shutting you out. It just hurts too much to talk about it." Kurt replies, "I'll be here when you are ready. Until then I'm just going to hold you if that is okay." "It's better than okay. I love you Kurt," Blaine says as he hugs Kurt tightly. "I love you Blaine," Kurt responds. The boys fall asleep knowing it is going to be a long day tomorrow.

The alarm went off to wake the boys and Blaine turned it off. "Did you get much sleep?" Kurt asked Blaine. "Not really," Blaine said. "I had too much to think about." After getting dressed they headed to the hospital that was expecting Blaine. He signed in and was assigned a room. In the room Blaine changed into a surgical gown. "I'm going to buy you one of those gowns for Christmas because it turns me on when you wear it," Kurt admits with red face. "Very funny Mr. Hummel, I have another kind of suit you might like better." Blaine remarked with a wink as both boys laughed. Blaine got in the bed and covered up and Kurt sat in the chair next to him. "Good morning Mr. Anderson, I am going check your vitals and start an IV," the nurse said. A few minutes later Blaine is lying down staring at the ceiling when Kurt says, "What are you thinking about?" Blaine answers, "Getting out of here tomorrow and going home to start my life, our life." Kurt grabs Blaine's hand and rubs it gently. "I wish I could help you and make you feel better." "You do Kurt just by being here," Blaine says with a smile.

"Alright Mr. Anderson, we are going to take you the operating room now to finish your prep," the nurse said as an orderly comes in and starts to take Blaine. Kurt walks next to Blaine with their hands still entwined, until they reach the swinging double doors and they stop. "You need to say goodbye now," the orderly says. Kurt bends down and kisses Blaine and says, "I love you. I'll be here when you get back." The nurse shows Kurt the waiting room while the orderly takes Blaine to the OR to finish prepping him. "Okay Mr. Anderson, could you please turn on your right side? We are going to clean the area to insert the local. You may feel a slight twinge for a second as we insert the needle. When we inject the local you will not feel anything from your waist down. "How are you doing Mr. Anderson?" the nurse asked. "I'm fine," Blaine replied though he was quite nervous. "Mr. Anderson you are now going to start feeling drowsy and will probably fall asleep." The nurse informs him. Blaine's eyes slowly close and he is asleep before the nurse can finish her sentence. Dr. Potter enters and asks if they are ready. His assistant tells him they are. They cleaned the needed area on Blaine's hip. The doctor inserts the needle into the hip bone and begins the process of extracting the marrow. The process continues until they obtain the needed amount of marrow. The marrow is given to a nurse who will make sure it is prepared for Joey. The procedure lasted about an hour and some bruising has started on Blaine's hip but all is well. They begin the process of waking him up. They remove the needle in his back. He will begin to have feeling in his lower half. They stop the drug that makes him drowsy. The orderly takes him to recovery while Dr. Potter goes to tell Kurt that Blaine is fine and all went well. Kurt heads toward Blaine's room since he will be back in his room soon. In recovery they place Blaine on his back and start calling his name. "Mr. Anderson you need to wake up now. Can you hear me Mr. Anderson?" the nurse asks. Blaine starts to groan and he slowly opens his eyes. "You did great Mr. Anderson. We are going to take you back to your room now," the nurse informs Blaine.

Kurt is waiting in the room when Blaine is rolled in. He lets the nurse finish with Blaine before he pulls the chair next to the bed and grabs his hand. Blaine squeezes Kurt hand well he feels Kurt grab his hand. He opens his eyes slightly and whispers in a child's voice, "Kurt, I have to peeeee baaad." Kurt chuckles at Blaine. He knows that Blaine is very sensitive to drugs and they often make him act silly until they wear off. "Blaine you can just go. You are connected to a bag so you don't have to get up to pee." He tells Blaine. "Really," Blaine says in a shocked tone. He closes his eyes and squishes his face hoping he doesn't wet the bed as he goes saying, "Oh, I feel so much better now." Kurt smiles and tries hard not to laugh but can't do it so he covers his mouth. Blaine looks at Kurt with loving eyes and a silly smirk. "What," he asks Blaine. "You are soooooooooooooo cute. Do you have a boyfriend?" Blaine asks shyly. "Yes I do," Kurt says. "To bad," Blaine replies disappointed. "I think you should sleep for a while," Kurt suggests. "Oookaaayy. I'm thirsty" Blaine says his eyes get heavy. "I'll go get you some water. I'll be right back." Kurt says as he heads out to the nurse's station for some water. "Kurt, how is he? Kurt turns around and sees Joey. "What are you doing here? Blaine doesn't want to see you and I don't want him upset." Kurt says. "I won't go into his room I promise. So tell me, how is he?" Joey asks. "He is doing fine. He is sleepy from the sedation but all went well and he should be going home tomorrow." "Kurt is there any way you can convince him to talk to me. I truly care about him. He's my brother. He is saving my life. I can't just forget about what he has done for me," Joey pleads. "Joey, he doesn't want to know you," Kurt says. "What he does know about you he doesn't like. He knows you are living with the man who raped and assaulted his Mother. A man who continues to say bad things about them and you allow it. A man who used false feelings to make Blaine forgive him enough so he would be a donor for the son he wanted. If you want to help Blaine then accept his gift, get well, and abide by his wishes. Now excuse me I need to get some water for Blaine." Kurt says as he starts talking to a nurse. Both men not realizing that a man with curly black hair is entering Blaine's room.


	20. Chapter 20 Intruder

The Truth Always Comes Out

Chapter 20: Intruder

Blaine is resting after the bone marrow collection procedure. He is in no pain due to the local anesthesia and the drug they gave him to make him drowsy. He was totally relaxed and life was good in his mind. His eyes are closed as he was waiting for Kurt to return. He doesn't notice a man with black curly hair enter his room and close the door. "Here you are." he says. Blaine slightly opens his eyes to see who was talking. "That doesn't sound like Kurt," he thought in his hazy state. "Hi," he says weakly trying to be polite. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" Blaine asks groggily as he rubs his eyes trying to focus. "I'm your Father," he says. "Daddy," Blaine says relieved, happy, and still feeling silly from the drugs still in his system. He opens his arms wanting to be hugged. Jack Hill moves in close to Blaine and hears him say "I am so glad you are here." as he hugs him with a smirk on his face. "I thought you had a business meeting that you couldn't miss," Blaine says. Jack Hill backs away from Blaine and pulls the collar up on his jacket so it will be harder to see his face. Blaine continues to blink trying desperately to get the haze in his head to vanish. "Where is Kurt? He was going to get me some water." Blaine says. "Is he your faggy boyfriend?" Jack Hill asks. "No, no don't say that Father. I love him," Blaine pleads. "You're a dirty fag too," Blaine hears these awful words coming from the man who said he was his father. His heart is breaking. "I'm so glad I didn't have to raise a fairy and say he was my son," the man says. "Why are you saying those things to me?" Blaine asks as tears roll down his face. Blaine is finally able to open his eyes and can see clearly. He sees a man with black curly hair standing next to him that he recognizes and becomes angry. "Hi son," Jack Hill says. "Thanks for giving my true son your bone marrow. Now, I'm going to tell you what is going to happen next," he says as he presses his index finger into Blaine's chest. "You are going to stop communicating with Joey. You will never see or talk to Joey again, you useless excuse for a person. Do you understand me, or else I may have to visit to someone, if you get my drift." he says in a threatening voice. Blaine pushes Jack Hill's hand off his chest and breathing heavily yells, "Don't you ever call me your son. I will never be your son. I feel sorry for Joey because he is stuck with a jerk like you for a Father. I'm not afraid of you but you should be afraid of me. I am going to be your shadow for the rest of your life. Any person you befriend or job you apply for or neighborhood you live in I will make sure that they know about you and what you have done. Know get your ass out of here before I make you," Blaine says sternly. "Get out," he yells. "Get out," he yells louder. Jack Hill stares at Blaine, not backing down. Blaine starts to get out of his bed.

At the nurse's station Kurt has been talking to Joey while he was getting water for Blaine. They suddenly hear shouting coming from a room. "Get out!" they heard it again. "Did that come from Blaine's room?" Kurt asks as he starts to run toward Blaine's room along with Joey. He pushes the door open and sees Blaine getting out of his bed and about to stand. Kurt rushes toward Blaine and catches him as he starts to fall because he doesn't have all his feeling back in his legs yet. Kurt helps Blaine back onto his bed while Joey grabs his Father and asks, "What are you doing here? "I just wanted to make sure my son was doing alright. I wanted to thank him for donating his bone marrow and besides can't a father see his son?" Jack Hill says innocently. "Don't ever call me that!" Blaine yells. "Get out! Get out! I hate you! Get out!" Blaine lunges toward Jack Hill while Kurt tries to restrain him. "What's going on in here?" Doctor Potter shouts as he quickly goes to Blaine trying to get him to lie down. Blaine continues thrashing, trying to get up, ignoring Kurt's pleas. "Get me a sedative," the doctor tells the nurse. "He needs to be lying down and resting. Everyone out and that's an order!" Dr. Potter shouts. The nurse returns and the sedative is given to Blaine immediately. "Do you not understand English? I said everyone out. I will talk to you out in the hall in a few minutes," the doctor says as the 3 men start walking out of the room. Jack Hill stops and says, "Blaine, tell your Mom I said hello." Blaine tries to go after Jack Hill but is stopped by the doctor. The sedative begins to take effect and Blaine is starting to relax and stops fighting. His breathing is slowing down and his eyes are beginning to close as he whispers "Kurt," before falling asleep.

Dr. Potter leaves Blaine's room and Kurt runs up to him and asks, "Is he alright?" "For the moment, he is sleeping because of the sedative," he answers. Joey and Jack Hill join the group. "Follow me," Dr. Potter tells the 3 men. They go into a small office and Dr. Potter says, "The reason he has to stay overnight is to make sure he is lying down, resting, and staying calm for 24 hours. His body is adjusting to the procedure he just went through. This hysterics is unacceptable and detrimental to my patient. I know the history between you and that this is a difficult situation. However, in my conversations with Mr. Anderson he has never mentioned wanting you around Mr. Hill. Your comments are sick and uncalled for. I suggest you leave and if Mr. Anderson wants to talk to you he will call you. Until then leave him alone. Joey you should not even be here. With a weakened immune system a hospital is not the best place for you to be. Now, both of you leave before I have security escort you out." Joey grabs his Father and they start to leave. "Tell him I'm sorry," Joey says to Kurt as they walk out the door. "Kurt, I believe Blaine asked for you before the sedative took effect so you can go and be with him. I am sure he will rest better with you there." "Thank you," Kurt says and heads to Blaine's room.

"Why did you go to the hospital? I told you to stay away." Joey tells his Father angrily back at his apartment. "Listen here sonny boy. I'm your Father and you don't get to tell me what to do," Jack Hill says. "What did you say to upset him?" Joey asks. "I just thanked him for being a donor," he says with a sly smile. "Fags are just too sensitive I guess," he laughs as he drinks another beer. "He doesn't want to see you so stay away from him and stop talking about him like that," Joey warns his Father. "Oh, don't worry about it. I didn't want anything to do with him when he was born and I don't want anything to do with him now." "How am I so lucky to have a Father like you?" Joey thinks to himself.

Kurt was sitting next to Blaine and playing with the curls on his head while telling him the news of the day. The sedative is beginning to wear off and Blaine is getting restless. Kurt is trying to keep him calm when he notices Blaine starting to open his eyes. "Kurt," he whispers. "Hey there," Kurt said. "How are you feeling? Do you need anything? "He was here wasn't he," Blaine asks while staring at the ceiling. "Yes," Kurt answers. "He said he was my Father and I believed him. I couldn't see well and I was confused. I asked him to hug me Kurt, and he did. We hugged Kurt," Blaine said ashamed as tears filled his eyes. "Listen to me Blaine. We are done worrying about the bad things in our lives for a while. We need to think about us. I want you to tell me about our future. Tell me what it is going to be like and include details. Blaine closes his eyes and says, "First we are going to Graduate at the top of our class from NYADA," he says slowly. "Then we are going to get marri…." Blaine is sleeping, with a smile on his face.


	21. Chapter 21 Going Home

The Truth Always Comes Out

Chapter 21: Going Home

Blaine wakes early and is alone in his hospital room. His door is open and he can hear the nurses talking and people walking by. The memories of yesterday are fresh in his mind and it already starts to replay what happened with Jack Hill. He is tired but he doesn't what to sleep afraid of what he might dream. A nurse walks in and sees that Blaine is awake. "Good morning, Mr. Anderson, "Can't sleep?" He shakes his head no. "As long as you are awake," the nurse says. "I am going to check your vitals." Blaine lies there quietly as the nurse does her job. "Everything looks good so you will probably be released this morning. You know, it was very generous of you to donate your bone marrow. It could save a life and that should make you feel very good." Thank you," Blaine says. "Are you related to the recipient of your bone marrow? I see you have different last names." She asks. "Yes, we have the same Father, unfortunately," he says as he mumbles the last word. "Oh," the nurse replies. Blaine says, "Long story." "Do you get along with your brother?" the nurse asks. "Not really, we started to get to know each other but not now," Blaine said. "I'm sorry to hear that, but at least but at least you will know you made a difference in his life. It sounds like breakfast is on its way," the nurse says. The clatter of a food cart could be heard coming down the hall. "If I don't see you before you leave, you take it easy and don't give up on your brother yet. Maybe you and your brother will get a second chance just like you gave him a second chance. Bye Mr. Anderson," she says as she leaves the room.

Blaine had a mouth full of scrambled eggs in his mouth as Kurt walked into the room carrying a blue duffel bag that contains Blaine's clothes. "Good morning sweetie," Kurt says as he kisses Blaine on his forehead. "How do they taste?" he asks. "I've had better but I am not complaining I am starving. I haven't eaten in a while," Blaine says. "I'll make you something tasty when I get you home," Kurt tells Blaine. "I can't wait," Blaine says. As Kurt takes Blaine's clothes out of the duffel bag to show him Dr. Potter comes into the room. "Ready to go home I see," the doctor says with a smile. "Yes I am," Blaine answers emphatically. "Let me check you out and see if I can make that happen," he says. "Any pain or discomfort in your hip?" he asks. "No, just a little sore, not too bad," Blaine explains. "You can take aspirin for relief if needed. If it gets worse call me. Remember you are going to feel tired so don't push yourself too far. Make sure you get enough rest. You can increase your activities as you get stronger," the doctor reminds him. Looking at Kurt he asks, "Can you make sure he takes it easy for the next few weeks at least?" Kurt says, "I will certainly try my best. "Any questions before I leave?" he asks. "Yes," Blaine says and asks. "When is Joey going to get my bone marrow?" If all goes as planned he will be admitted into the hospital tomorrow so he can be in a sterile environment when his immune system is destroyed. He will be given a chemo treatment followed by the bone marrow soon after. Then we wait hoping that Joey will go to remission," he says. "Can he have visitors?" Blaine asks. "Yes he can. He will be in another room though," Dr. Potter explains. "Any more questions," he asks. "Just one, can we you know," he asks sort of embarrassed. "Oh, it depends on how you feel. Remember you are going to be tired and may not have the energy to have sex. I would say give yourself a few days just to recuperate and then play it by ear, listen to your body," he says. "Does that answer your question?" "Yes thanks," the boys say. "Okay, you can go and I will see you Blaine in 2 weeks for a checkup. If there is a problem before the checkup call me and Blaine take it easy," the doctor says as he stands to shake their hands and leaves. "Let's get you dressed and home," Kurt says happy to be leaving the hospital. "Those words are music to my ears," Blaine remarks as he quickly gets up and dressed.

Kurt unlocks the door and Blaine walks in feeling the joy of being home. Blaine sits down on the couch and Kurt soon joins him. They have been cuddling for a while, feeling content and at peace in this safe place when Blaine says, "Kurt," "What?" Kurt asks. "I have to pee," Blaine announces. "Well that is a problem for you isn't it? You're just going to have to get up and go to the bathroom this time," Kurt says with a smirk as he points to the bathroom. They both start to laugh realizing there is no place like home.


	22. Chapter 22 Making Decisions

The Truth Always Comes Out

Chapter 22: Making Decisions

Blaine has been recuperating for a few days now, sleeping in, taking naps, and letting Kurt fuss over him. But he is sick of looking at the same walls. Kurt has gone back to work so he decides he will take lunch to Kurt. A thank you for all he has done for him. Even better he decides, they will have a picnic and eat at the park. Blaine calls Kurt to make sure he would be in his office during lunch. He makes lunch and packs it in a basket along with some ice tea. He decides he will stop at a florist and get a bouquet of flowers. Blaine grabs his phone, keys, and the picnic basket and heads to to have lunch with his fiancé happy with himself.

Blaine arrives at and asks where Kurt Hummel's office is located. As he walks towards Kurt's office he feels eyes watching him. "Who is the lucky person that he's looking for?" the employees whisper. Soon he stops in front of Kurt's door and knocks. "Come in," Kurt says. Blaine opens the door and Kurt rushes to him and gives him a kiss. A large group of people are standing outside Kurt's office watching as Blaine gives Kurt the beautiful bouquet of flowers. "Awwwh," is heard coming from the group outside. Kurt goes to the door and asks, "Don't you have some work to do?" He starts to close the door, but before he does he says with a big smile on his face, "He's mine," and shuts the door. "Lucky guy," the group of workers says with envy. "You have everyone out there wishing they were me," a thrilled Kurt said. "I thought we could go to the park across the street and have a little picnic." Blaine informed Kurt. "That's a lovely idea Blaine. What's in the basket?" Kurt asks. "A surprise, but you will have to wait until our picnic starts to see." Blaine says as he toys with Kurt. "Let me put these wonderful flowers in some water and then we can go." Kurt says as he rushes to get a vase and some water. Ready to go the boys walk out of the building, with hands entwined and envied by all as they head towards the park for their picnic lunch.

They spread out the red blanket and sit down smiling at each other. Blaine opens the basket and removes 2 glasses and a container of ice tea. Followed by 2 plates, silverware, a plate filled with different cheeses and crackers, a bowl filled with grapes and strawberries, vase with red and yellow rose. Finally he takes out 2 mysterious containers. What do we have in the containers? Kurt asks. "One container is filled with whip cream and the other container is filled with chocolate sauce." Blaine says as he uncovers the containers. "Blaine!" Kurt shrieks. "We are outside in public." "It's for the fruit Kurt. Get you head out of the gutter." Blaine laughs with a sheepish look, though both boys remember using them for something else. They start eating and Kurt asks, "How are you feeling today? "I'm a little tired after the walk to your office, but I love this, being here with you, enjoying this time together is well worth being tired. Kurt I want to tell you about a decision I have made. I am going to go to the hospital to see Joey. I need to make sure he is alright. I don't want him to be alone or thinking that I hate him. "What if you happen to see Jack Hill? Kurt asks concerned. I will just ignore him. I am not going to let him push my buttons. I have realized that my life is too short to let a jerk like Jack Hill have any of my attention." Blaine answers. "Wow, I like that attitude. Do you want me to come with you?" Kurt asks. "No, I need to do this by myself." Blaine answers. "Can I ask you what caused you to change your mind?" Kurt inquired. "A nurse talked to me the other day about Joey and second chances. So these last few days have given me an opportunity to stop and think about things, to really deal with some issues, one being Joey. I learned I have to stand up on my own two feet and deal with issues before I let them get out of control and control me. I decided to take control of my life. I have always made decisions based on what is best for other people without taking my needs into consideration. I realized that approach hasn't gotten me anywhere. So know when I make decisions I am going to think about what is best for me, for us first and others second. I am hoping this makes my life not so hard." Blaine said as he felt the weight on his shoulders lighten. "I am very proud of you Blaine. I agree with everything you just said and will support your decisions." Kurt replied as he leaned forward and kissed Blaine on his lips. "I can't believe it's time to go back to work. This has been so lovely." Kurt says. "We will do this again, soon." Blaine says as they pack up their picnic supplies and put them into the picnic basket. "Blaine, don't through the cool whip and chocolate sauce away. I will need them tonight I believe." Kurt says with a wink.


	23. Chapter 23 Visiting Joey

The Truth Always Comes Out

Chapter 23: Visiting Joey

Blaine walks up to the volunteer receptionist and asks the room number for Joey Hill. "Joey Hill is in Room 406, please check in with the nurse when you get on the floor." She says. Blaine gets into the elevator and pushes the number 4 button. The door closes and he can feel the elevator rising. He wonders how Joey is going to react to seeing him since he has refused to talk to him lately. "No matter what I will deal with it," Blaine decides. The elevator stops and a single ding is heard. The door opens on the 4th floor. He checks in at the nurse's station and asks for directions to Joey's room. A nurse takes him to a room that has a glass window in the wall. "Due to Joey's severely weakened immune system he has to be isolated in a separate room. You can see and talk to him through the window." the nurse informs Blaine. "Mr. Hill you have a visitor," the nurse says. Blaine walks toward the window so Joey can see him. Joey lying is lying in a bed connected to an I. V. He looks to see Blaine standing in the window with a smile. "Hi Joey," Blaine says as he waves his hand feeling a little nervous. "Hey," Joey says with a wide smile on his face and says, "I didn't expect to see you. But I am very glad you are here." Blaine replies. "Me too. How are you feeling?" He asks as he sits down in a chair that is near the window. "Better today," Joey says though he is a little pale. "Good," Blaine says beginning to feel more comfortable. "Joey I need to apologize to you." Blaine says. No you don't," Joey starts to say before he is interrupted by Blaine. "Please let me finish. I need to apologize for the way I have acted towards you lately. When you get out of here and you're feeling better I want to sit down with you and talk about the situation, so we can deal with it properly. I need, no I want to explain my feelings and thoughts to you. The last few days I have had the time to think clearly about things and I have made some decisions that I would like to share with you. That is what I came to say" "You don't need to apologize for anything but I will except if that makes you feel better and I would be willing to sit down with you and talk this out." Joey says. "Great," Blaine says feeling good about his decision to see Joey. "When do you get out of here?" Blaine asks. "Well, thanks to you," Joey points to the liquid that is going through his I.V. "My immune system should start working again soon, so I should be out of here in no time if all goes well. I'll let you know when I get home." Joey said. "Please do, I real do want to keep in touch." Blaine replies. "I had better let you get some rest and I'm getting a little tired." Blaine was saying until… "Well, well, well, look at this, my sons, together. It pleases my heart. NOT!" Jack Hill shouts sarcastically. "Excuse me Joey I will be back later." Blaine says as he stands. "Leaving fag, do us a favor and don't come back. I don't want you near my son. I don't want you to rub off on him." Jack Hill says with disgust. Blaine looks at Joey and waves goodbye. Joey puts his thumb to his ear and his pinky near his mouth to signal, call me. Blaine walks out of the room not looking at Jack Hill, the man that makes his blood boil. Blaine stops outside the door and takes a deep breath as he leans against the wall when he hears Jack Hill talking.

"Why do you even put up with that loser Joey? Jack Hill asks. "He's not a loser, he is saving my life. "Joey argues. "Well you already got what you needed, so now you can just kick that trash to the curb and be done with him?" his Father says. "Sure, just like you did when he was born and you gave away your son. I think I know why you hate him so. He forces you to face the reality of what you did to his Mother and our family." Joey states. "Hey, I got him here to save your life. My indiscretion saved your life so start showing me some appreciation mister." Jack Hill said forcefully. "Oh, I will, to Blaine. I will be thanking him until the day I die. But not to you, I am so ashamed to say you are my Father. I am ashamed of what you did because what you did was sick and you don't even regret it or show remorse. Have you even apologized to his Mother? Of course not because you don't feel anything, you don't have a heart. Well I am done with you. I didn't need you when I was growing up and I don't need you now. I should have stood up to you a few days ago back in the apartment, when you were saying those terrible things about them. I should have stopped you from talking then, but I didn't, and now things are even worse because of your hate. I want a relationship with Blaine and I will have a relationship with Blaine and you will not stop me. In fact, I want you out of my apartment and out of my life until you can understand how appalling what you did to Angela Anderson was. And start showing some remorse. She was an innocent woman who had the unfortunate luck of running into you at the wrong time. You ruined numerous lives when you chose to violate her. You want people to act like it never happened while you walk around being a jerk toward the people you hurt the most. I'm not putting up with it anymore. Now leave and acknowledge that you are responsible for the miserable life you have because of the decisions you have made. Don't blame Blaine this is all on you. Get your life together and then maybe, just maybe I'll let you back into my life. But until then stay away from me and Blaine. I have a brother now that I never knew. I am going to get to know him and we will hopefully become best friends. Now leave because I have nothing else to say to you." Joey says as he closes his eyes emotionally drained. Jack Hill stands frozen, in shock at what just happened. "Goodbye son, I love you." he says as lowers his head and slowly turns and walks out the door.

He heads to the elevator not seeing Blaine who is bent over getting a drink from the water fountain. Blaine turns his head and watches Jack Hill as he gets into the elevator and the door closes. Blaine goes to see Joey. He sees Joey lying in his bed staring at the ceiling with tears in his eyes. "Hey big brother," Blaine says. Joey opens his eyes and looks at Blaine. "I was outside in the hall and I heard your conversation." Blaine says. "I'm sorry you heard him. He's quite a Father isn't he?" Joey says in jest as he looks to the ceiling. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I am glad I did. I learned a lot about you. I learned a lot about my brother. Blaine said proudly. Joey looked at Blaine with a big smile. He liked hearing Blaine say brother.

When Kurt got home he was surprised to see that Blaine was not there. He wondered where he could be. He decided he would wait for an hour before looking for him. Kurt starts dinner to keep his mind from worrying about Blaine. Finally he hears the door being unlocked and waits patiently in the kitchen trying to stay calm. "Kurt," Blaine yells as he starts to look for him. "I'm in the kitchen Blaine." Kurt yells so Blaine can hear him. "I am so sorry. I hope you were not worrying about me. I didn't expect to be gone this long. I was at the hospital seeing Joey and you won't believe what happened." Blaine said excitedly. "Wait, before you tell me any more I need a hug because I was worried about you." Kurt says as he gets his hug and a kiss for a bonus. During dinner Blaine tells Kurt about what happened at the hospital. "Kurt, I don't know the words to express the feeling I felt hearing Joey say those words to his Father. He stood up for me Kurt. He stood up to his Father for me!" Blaine said practically exploding with happiness. "I am so happy for you Blaine. I love seeing you this excited and happy. It has been a long time coming. I think this requires a Disney marathon tonight because I don't think you will be sleeping anytime soon." Kurt says with a smile.


	24. Chapter 24 Summer Love

The Truth Always Comes Out

Chapter 24: Summer Love

It was a beautiful summer day in New York City. Blaine and Kurt were still asleep after their Disney marathon followed by dessert that included cool whip and chocolate sauce. Blaine was waking up when his phone rang. It was his Mother calling. "Hi Blaine," his Mother says as he sits up against his headboard to talk to his Mother. "Hey Mom, I'm doing fine. What's up?" He says as he looks at Kurt with a loving smile. "Your Father and I are going to Europe for the rest of the summer with some friends." His Mother says. "Wow! That sounds like fun. I know you guys like to travel and explore the European countryside." Blaine says. "We left your name with the security company like always." She says. "When are you leaving?" Blaine asks. "Tomorrow, you know your Father is full of surprises." She states. "Okay, well have a safe and wonderful trip and remember to flap your wings at all times when flying." Blaine jokes. "Mom, I'll skype you in a few days to get all the details of this trip along with the phone numbers for the places you are staying at." "Okay, talk to you later. I love you Blaine." His Mother says. "I love you too Mother and give Father my love. Bye" Blaine says as he ends his conversation.

"Was that your Mother?" Kurt asks groggily as he starts to wake up. "Yes it was. They are headed to Europe for the summer." Blaine informs him. "Must be nice to be able to travel the world whenever you want?" Kurt says. "Well, I want to spend my summer right here with you." Blaine says as kisses Kurt on his forehead. "Come on let's get up and do something. I don't want to waste this beautiful day." Blaine suggested. "Alright, what should we do?" Kurt asks. Both boys are thinking when Blaine comes up with an idea and says. "I'll tell you what. You get cleaned up and dressed and I will take care of everything else."

Blaine goes to the kitchen and makes his secret arrangements while Kurt is getting ready. Soon Blaine is showering when his phone rings. Kurt looks at the caller ID and sees it is Joey so he answers the call. "Hi Joey, its Kurt, Blaine is in the shower. Do you want to call back or can I help you?" Kurt says. "Hi Kurt, I was just calling to let Blaine know that I will be released tomorrow morning from the hospital." Joey says. "That is great news. I bet you can't wait." Kurt says. "I am definitely ready to go home that is for sure." Joey replies. "I will tell Blaine as soon as he comes out." Kurt told Joey. "Thanks Kurt," Joey says and ends the call. Blaine finishes his shower and get dressed quickly. He goes to find Kurt who is sitting in the living room. "Did I hear my phone ringing?" Blaine asks Kurt. "Yes you did. It was Joey calling to let you know that he is being released tomorrow morning." "Wonderful!" Blaine says. "We should make plans to go see him tomorrow and celebrate with milkshakes." "That sounds good to me." Kurt says. "I must say you look quite handsome." Kurt compliments Blaine. "You don't look too bad yourself Mr. Hummel." Blaine says. "Are you ready?" Blaine asks. "I believe I am." Kurt answers. They head out the door. "First stop Central Park." Blaine announces. They walk to Central Park with their hands entwined. They are feeling good and they are in love. They stop and sit down on a bench. They watch parents playing with their children as they swing on swings, slide on slides, and play tag on the grass. "Kurt, can you ever see us out there playing with our kids?" Blaine wondered. "Yes I do. But don't laugh I have even imagined us with a boy and a girl." Kurt shares. "You've picked out their names haven't you?" Blaine guesses. "Maybe," Kurt says sort of embarrassed. "What are they?" Blaine inquires. "Devon Thomas for the boy and Elizabeth Burtrice for the girl. They are just possible ideas, not carved in stone yet." Kurt says. "I love them," Blaine says as he hugs Kurt tightly and says. "I can't wait. Stay here and I will be right back." Blaine comes back with 2 hot dogs and drinks. No onions and only mustard for you." Blaine says as he hands Kurt his hot dog. "You know my hot dog order." Kurt says and both boys chuckle as they think back to the Lima Bean. After they have eaten they stand and throw their trash away. Kurt asks, "Where are we going now?" Blaine looks at his watch and says, "We are headed to the theater district." "Are we going to see a show?" Kurt asks excitedly. "You will just have to wait and see." Blaine teases. "You know I do not like surprises." Kurt lies. "No, you love surprises Mr. Hummel. "Okay I do." Kurt admits.

Before they knew it they were walking by a theater when Blaine stops. "We're here." Blaine says. Kurt looks up at the marquee and his eyes get huge and his mouth opens wide and shouts. "Wicked, we are going to see Wicked! That is my favorite musical." Kurt says as he hugs and kisses Blaine with all his might. "I know," Blaine says. "Now let's get inside so we don't miss anything." The boys are really enjoying the musical as they mouth the words to every song they sing. "That was wonderful," Kurt says as they leave the theater. "This has been a great day." Kurt says with a pleased smile on his face. "Who said it was over? We are not done?" Blaine says as he motions a horse drawn carriage to come to the entrance of the theater. "Blaine, I can't believe you are doing this." Kurt says with amazement. "Your carriage is waiting sir." Blaine says as he waves to Kurt to get in. They sit down and the ride begins. "Blaine, what did I do to get a boyfriend like you?" Kurt asks lovingly. "Kurt, this is my way of saying thank you for being there for me during this whole fiasco with Jack Hill. You have been right by my side dealing with Joey. I can't tell you how much it has meant to me." Blaine says as he sees tears forming in Kurt's eyes. Blaine leans over and gives Kurt a loving kiss and says, "I love you Kurt, and I can't imagine you not in my life. When I wake I think of you. When you are gone, I miss you and can't wait until you return. When I am in your arms I feel safe and loved. When I am sleeping, I dream of you only. You are the love of my life Kurt. You are my missing puzzle piece, but I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore." Kurt's smile fades quickly and his heart sinks. "I want to be your fiancé. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel will marry me and join me in my journey through life?" Blaine asks.


	25. Chapter 25 Life is Good

The Truth Always Comes Out

Chapter 25: Life is Good

Kurt's eyes are filled with tears as Blaine opens a small black box revealing a beautiful titanium ring with a Celtic weave. "Yes," Kurt says as he hugs and kisses Blaine not caring that people can see them. "Yes, I will marry you!" Kurt says again. Blaine takes the ring out of the box as Kurt holds out his left hand. Blaine slowly slides it on to his ring finger singing, "I will love you until my dying day." They embrace again as their faces are covered with tears of joy.

The carriage slowly comes to a stop. "We have arrived," said the driver. Kurt looks at the building and realizes he is outside his favorite restaurant. "Mr. Hummel, would you do me the honor of having dinner with me?" Blaine requests. "It would be my pleasure Mr. Anderson." Kurt replies. They carefully get out of the carriage and enter the restaurant. Their table is ready so they are quickly escorted to their seats. On the table there is a bucket filled with ice and a bottle of non-alcoholic champagne. The waiter carefully opens the bottle of champagne and pours a glass for each boy. "I will be back with your entrees in a few minutes." the waiter says as he leaves. They pick up their glasses as they star at each other and Blaine says, "A toast, a toast to a future together filled with love, health, and dreams fulfilled." They clink their glasses and take a sip. "My turn," Kurt says. "To us, may we grow together as we build a life that is filled with joy, laughter and respect for each other that will last forever. I love you Blaine Devon Anderson, you are perfect to me." They clink their glasses again and took a sip of champagne followed by a passionate kiss."Excuse me," the waiter says as he sets down their food. "You ordered dinner?" Kurt asks. "I know your food order Kurt." Blaine replies. They both smile and begin to eat. During dinner they laugh, joke, and simply enjoy being together and dreaming about their future. "This has been wonderful Blaine. How can I ever top this day? It has been perfect." Kurt says in complete happiness. "Well, I think I know of a way." Blaine says with a twinkle in his eye. They leave the restaurant and start walking home slowly. Their hands are entwined as the sun is setting, never wanting this day to end, and knowing this is the first of many wonderful days they will spend together.

The next day Blaine wakes up well after the sun has risen and sees Kurt looking at the ring on his left hand with a smile on his face. "Good morning Kurt, my fiancé." Blaine says. "Good morning to you Blaine, my fiancé. It really happened. It wasn't a dream." Kurt says still filled with joy. "No, it wasn't a dream and you my love are stuck with me for the rest of your life because you said, yes." Blaine reminds him as he gives him a kiss. "I can't imagine being stuck with anyone else." Kurt says as he returns the favor. "Blaine, I'd love to stay here with you in bed all day, but we need to get up so we can go check on Joey to make sure he has everything he needs, especially since his Father is not there." Kurt suggests. "Okay, but I need one more kiss." Blaine says.

They are heading for Joey's when Blaine says, "Stop, I almost forgot. We have to pick up 3 thick chocolate milkshakes because we have some to celebrating to do. We have our engagement, Joey getting back home, and Jack Hill out of our lives." Blaine says happily as they head to their favorite milkshake shop.

Joey hears some noise outside his door followed by a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Joey asks concerned. "Kurt and Blaine," they say in unison. Joey opens his door and lets them in. "Are you guys drunk? It's awful early in the afternoon to be drinking." Joey comments. Blaine says, "Yes, yes we are drunk, but not drunk on alcohol. We are drunk on love. We are here to celebrate and the best way to celebrate is with…Kurt holding up the bag. "Thick chocolate milkshakes," they both yell. Come on in and sit down. Tell me what we are celebrating. They sat down and Blaine starts to explain. "We are celebrating your release from the hospital and hoping to hear some good news about your cancer soon." They raise their plastic cups and clink them together and the take a suck. "We are celebrating the exit of Jack Hill out of our lives, at least for a while." Again they clink their cups together and suck. "But the main reason we are celebrating is…" Blaine says as Kurt holds out his left hand. "Oh my God, oh my God, you guys are engaged! That's great!" Joey yells as they clink their cups and this time they take a big gulp that causes all of them to end up with milkshake moustaches. "We are happy you approve." Blaine says. "Have you picked a date yet?" Joey asks. "No, not yet, we are planning on a long engagement so probably not for a few years." Kurt says. "Besides it will take Kurt a few years to plan it." Blaine jokes. "Well, I hope to be there for your nuptials when they do happen." Joey says. "You had better be there because I expect you to be one of my groomsmen." Blaine states. "Really, I would love to be part of your wedding." Joey says excitedly as his phone starts to ring. He notices the name on his phone and wipes the moustache off his mouth as he picks it up to answer. "Hello," Joey says concerned. "I didn't expect to hear from you this soon." Joey listens to the person on the other end of the phone intently. Kurt and Blaine are watching Joey as he gets up and walks into the living room. They notice that tears are beginning to form in Joey's eyes and soon begin to fall down his face, as they clean their mouths off. Worry starts to form on Blaine's face as he looks at Kurt. "Okay, I will see you tomorrow." Joey says as he ends the call and walks back to the kitchen and sets the phone down on the table. Blaine says, "Joey," in a concerned tone. Joey slowly looks up at Blaine and says, "That was Dr. Potter," he says quietly. "I'm in remission, I am in remission!" Joey shouts at the top of his lungs. Joey pulls Blaine into a tight hug. "Thank you, thank you." Joey says as both boys are in tears. "I will be at your wedding!" he says filled with joy. "I believe this news requires a second round." Kurt says as he leaves to get 3 more thick chocolate milkshakes, leaving Blaine and Joey alone to be brothers. Blaine and Joey continue to hug and shed tears of joy. Blaine whispers into Joey's ear. "Sometimes when the truth comes out good things can happen." Joey smiles because he understands and agrees.


End file.
